vampire knight parodies aka VKP!
by Akiko Kashikoi
Summary: A series of random parodies of VK.
1. Aidous stupidity

Aidou: o_o a chessboard

Rima:i wouldnt touch that if i were u

Aidou:but...(touches chessboard)

Rima:BAKA

Kaname:hello rima aidou ...

Rima and Aidou:hi kaname sama...

Kaname:NOOOOOOOOO MY LUCKY CHESS BOARD WHO THE HECK TOUCHED IT DIE..(looks at rima and aidou)

ONE OF YOU TOUCHED ME CHESS BOARD!

Rima:AIDOU DID IT!(points at aidou and then runs in the hall screaming in terror)

Aidou:OOPS

Kaname:YOU WILL DIE!NOW!

Aidou:I'M SORRY DONT KILL ME!

(THE END)

AFTER MATH

AIDOU:WHY DID I HAVE TO CLEAN HIS ROOM WEARING A MAID OUTFIT(sees zero walk by)

uh ohh

Zero:BWAHAHAHAHAHA AIDOU NICE OUTFIT WHERE WAS IT MAID HAHAHAHA(sees yuki dancing)

Yuki: la la la la la (sees zero laughing which was amazing and aidou wearing a maid ...outfit)OMG ZERO IS LAUGHING AND ADOU IS..IS..WEARING A MAID OUTFIT MWHAHAHHAHA HAHAHA

whole school:HAHAHAHAHA

Me and Yuki: NOW THATS A RAP (start doing the raping noises )

the end finally


	2. rima and shikis insulting

rima: hi

shiki: SHUT THE HECK UP

rima: Idiot

(insulting lasts for 2 hours)

Zero: shiki you have to pay for those shoes

ya do realize that they were ¥50,000 (50,000 =$500)

Shiki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rima: YOU BROKE MMYYY SHHOOESSS

Shiki: I thought they were doll shoes and threw them away!

Rima: everyone thinks that well whatever

(grabs zeros gun and shoots shiki)


	3. POCKY

R=RIMA

COMIC S=SHIKI

Y=yuki

Z=zero

A= aidou

R:I WANNA EAT POCKY

S:HERE!(grabs pocky and gives it to rima)TAKE IT

R:THANK YOU SHIKI! I LOVE POCKY! RED POCKY SWEET IT TASTE LIKE BLOOD CANDY TYPE BLOOD!YAAAAAAA!

but shiki you should have some to

S:fine(share pocky shiki licks one side rima licks other)

Z:WOW are you guys trying to lick eachother cause you guys are always sharing pocky for some reason

Y:each season

Z:and the pocky cost ¥800

Y:which is bien(good in spanish duh nicole u took it with me)

Z:yuki is trying to Rhyme and is getting annoying...

Y:i can rhyme and give you thyme anytime and at least i am not boring! (looks at rima and shiki)

R&S:hey WE ARE NOT BORING YUKI! U SUCK AND YOU DO U SUCK BLOOD SO DOES ZERO BUT HE HAS AN COOL IMAGE UNLIKE YOU WHO HAS A CRAPPY ONE

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH BWAHAHAHHAHAHA

Z:MWHAHAHAHAHAHA HEAR THAT YUKI I HAVE A COOL IMAGE UNLIKE U CAUSE ALL U WANT IS KURAN TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD MWAHAHAHAHA

Y:THATS MEAN OOOO strawberry pocky

A:HEY THATS MINE ITS ME POCKY NO MESSING WITH ME POCKY! !

S:AIDOU WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!

A:I AM LEAVING U GUYS ARE MEAN! (TAKES HIS POCKY AND JUMPS OF THE TINY BRIDGE YA KNOW THE ONE ZERO AND YUKI WERE ON IN THAT EPISODE/CHAPTER)

S:ok then...(goes back to sharing pocky with rima)

Y:that looks like fun me and zero should try it

R:I dont think zero would say yes

R


	4. soap operas

Director Akatsuki :in 5,4,3,2,1 ACTION

rima:OH SHIKI I (gags and couighs)...I...AW SCREW THIS THANG I'M LEAVING!

shiki:YES I CAN FINALLY GO TO THAT CAFE CAUSE I HEARD THEY ARE HAVING A SALE ON LATTES!

rima:SWEET MABYE THEY HAVE BLOOD FLAVORED POCKY THEY TASTE WAY BETTER THAN THE BLOOD TABLETS

shiki:they make ...oh wait they doo bit rima..thats only at that one store though

rima:aw WHO THE HECK CARES THEY HAVE IT ITS CAFFE"UNO ICHI NI GO ROKU"RIGHT SO YEAH THEY HAVE IT

director akastuuki(kain):NO I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE A-*got cut of and aidou stated singing..MISERY BY MAROON 5!)

aidou:I AM IN MISERY THEY AINT NOBODY TO COMFORT ME OH YEAH GIRL U GOT ME BAD GOT ME BAD GIRL I'M GONNA GET U BACK GONNA GET U BACK OH-

Akatsuki :NOOO A SOAP OPERA PEOPLE NOT THIS CRAP AND THERE IS A CAFE CALLED.." ICHI NI san GO ROKU "WEIRD NAME SENSEI WANTED A SOAP OPERA nooo and shiki left T_T

(rima and shiki leave)

yuki:wait KAIN I am ready here i goes "OH ZERO HOW I ...I...I...I..L...O..I..LO...O*ALMOST DIES*

zero:YUKI !(grabs yuki when she like almost died but she collasped and note:kaname isn't in this and this takes place before yuki turned vampire)YOU ALMOST DIED DONT SAY STUFF THAT KILLS you THAT SUCKS YA KNOW THAT RIGHT!

Yuki:sorr...i...ze...ro...*starts crying and acts like honey senpai from host club*WAHHHH ZERO I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN WAHHHHHH

Zero:its ok really..

*kain gets it on tape*

Kain: that was BEAUTIFUL MAMA MIYA

MI-YA HO MIYA HA MIYO HU MIYA HAHA(same thing again)

hello salute it's me ur duke hey it's me picasso i will paint blah blah blah thats what I want the next scene to be cause someone told me there has to be 2 scenes

everyone:NOOO

Kain:FINE*SHOWS TAPE TO SENSEI*

sensei: OMG THIS IS LIKE AWESOME I LOVE COMEDIES AND PARODIES!


	5. misery parody and randomness

Soap Opera part 2

kain: mwahahaha I can spy on people to make an actual drama since everyone wasnt doing whart they were doing last time in that comedy*flashback*

rima: we are soooo not doing what we did last time

everyone: YAAAAYYYY

rima: oh yeah copying aidou's idea of the song misery by maroon 5..here is the girls point of view

I AM SO HAPPY THERE AINT NOBODY TO COMFORT U

(except for kaname, president ,and aidou too)

OH YEAH

I WILL NOT ANSWER U CAUSE IF I DO I WILL BECOME ST U PID

OH YEAH

I REALLY GOT U BAD

REALLY GOT U BAD

OH YEAH

U NEVER GONNA BACK NEVER GONNA GET ME BACK OH YEAH

well in our case u never gonna get us back see u are in misery and i am su per hap ppy

OH YEAH!

OK THE-RE U HAVE IT KNOW OH YEAH UH HUUH

everyone: O_O omg that was good!

yuki: it's my turn!

I'm singin this is halloween

this is hall owwwwww weeeeen

everyone:NOOOOOOO ITS DEATH!

ZERO:NOOO I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YUKIS SINGIN WAS CREEPIER THAN THAT JUSTIN BIEBER GUYS!

EVERYONE: U SAID IT!

YUKI:FINES ME WILL SING IT IN MY VERSION

YUKIS VERSION OF THIS IS HALLOWEEN

YO YO EVERY THIS HALLOWEEN

YOYO EVERYONE UH OH ITS HALLOWEEN

rapper guy:its halloween everybody is like the king and queen get to what u wanna do dress up like whatever u like

yuki and rapper guy:YOYO ITS HALLOWEEN COSPLAY,DRESSLIKE U WANNA UH HU ITS HALLOWEEN OH YA A A

RAPPER GUY:HELLO FYI GET A MAKE OV ER at the fly grab dress count your ticks and say good bye

OOO YEAH cha cha cha cha cha cha

yoyo here i go its not that hard to be

THE BEAUTY QUEEN

OH YEAH

(brodway like music in the background)

WHENNN ITS NOVEMBER 1

I WILL CURSE

THE PERSON WHO ENDED IT

everyone:omg her singin was good and she can sing broadway!

zero:yeah i thought it was worse than a hairdryer

rima:kiryuu kun blowdryers dont sing

zero:i know that,,ohh i get it shes gonna need a 3 week recovery shes usin all her good voic were gonna have to

everyone:have to what

zero:deal with the creepy this is haallloooweeeen

shiki:u said it in slow motion

zero:i know but i couldnt stand sayin it quiker or else my ears would die from my memories from like 2minutes ago

everyone:oohhhhh

(note:yuki sings like sleeping beauty from the disneys sleepin beauty/ a broadway singer)

YO YO ITS HALLOWEEN COSPLAYIN FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE(OK YUKI STOPPED BROADWAY SINGIN A WHILE AGO)

COSPLAYIN AS A SOHMA FROM FRUITS BASKET

AND kyouya ootori(oo ta ri)FROM OURAN UH HUH

rapper guy:yoyo cant u see the girls a clean mean cosplayin machine

rapper guy and yuki:oh yeahhhhhhh

HEY hey im the cosplay haloween beauty queen (tune to boyfriend by avril lavigne)

as far as the eye see

oh halloween

(PUFFY AMI YUMI OP TUNE)

COSPLAYIN HALLOWEEN BEAUTY QUEEN

COSPALYIN HALOWEEN BEAUTY QUEEN

ANYTHIN IS INTERESTING

ANYTHIN IS INTERESTING

YEAHHHHHHHHH

yuki:aaaa(gets dizzy)_ its all dizzy out me am donez

(yuki faints

zero:i knew it

shiki:its a good thing this isn a musical

*kain remembered the whole thing and when he should that to the teacher in the flashback this is what the teacher said*

sensei:LOL THIS IS LIKE SO FUNNY ROTFL(rollin on the floor laughing)but...IT NEEDS TO BE A SOAP OPERA NOT A PARODY

I WILL GIVE U ONE MORE WEEK TO MAKE A SAOP OPERA

KAY

kain:kai sensei

T_T wahhh


	6. narnia

Disclaimer :I don't own vampire knight if I did I would make it like this

ok here is the actual soap opera

zero:hey yori what are u doin

yori:i am the white witch and u are peter

zero:ok then so i have to say FOR NARNIA

yori:omg that was a good british accent

zero:really

yori:heres my hermione granger one"ITS NOT GOING TO WORK"was that good

zero:ohh it was it was from goblet of fire right

yori:yup u arry potter fan?

zero:no at least its better than stupid twilight

yori:i can see why u hate twilight

*all the drama from vk is being recorded mwahaha by kain:)*

*the 3 days of drama ended*

everyone in day and night class

:that was sooo over dramatic it really was a drama!


	7. cendrillon and cinderella

(its an almost cendrillon and cinderella one:)

*clock ticking*

yuki:i am a poor poor ...princess

random person:your not a princess

yuki:WHO THE HECK CARES!oh what shall i do..

masked stranger guy:ya wanna go to that party right?

yujki:HECK YA

masked stranger guy:well take this pocket knife with ya

yuki:why?

masked stranger: guy cause ever heard of survival

yuki:I ALREADY HAVE A POCKET KNIFE YA IDIOT!

masked stranger guy:thats a cooking knife

yuki:so

masked stranger guy:fine stab the prince guy or whoever with it

but i gotta admit thats prettty sharp for a cooking knife..

yuki:i know i sharpened it

masked stranger guy:o_o o my gosh tghats not a cookin

*ok we skip all this crap*

*in the town where the castle was downtown*

yuki:geez all i wanted was to taste the food at this party it was supposed to be good..-_-but if its cheap and corny i will stab the prince or a random person with it!

zero:hollow

yuki:uh hi

zero:no seriously there is a poster of a hollow from bleach right behind you

*yuki turns and sees a hollow poster*

yuki:WAHHH I RANDOMLY THOUGHT THAT GUY WAS DUTCH AND ME WAS WRONG WAHHHH HOW EMBARRASING TO NOT BE RIGHT WAHHH!

zero:lady i can hear your screaming -_-

yuki:crap

zero:ys

*skip all of this*

*at the castle*

*yuki runs *

yuki:huff huff

runnin is tough

masked stranger guy(kay from now on he is MSG)

:yes it is

yuki:WHAT THE HECK HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE*points at MSG*

MSG:its really rude to point you meanie

yuki:who the heck cares!

*yuki sees food and runs there ya MSG gave her a dress so she will blend in*


	8. cendrillon cinderella part 2

(its an almost cendrillon and cinderella onE:)

*clock ticking*

yuki:i am a poor poor ...princess

random person:your not a princess

yuki:WHO THE HECK CARES!oh what shall i do..

masked stranger guy:ya wanna go to that party right?

yujki:HECK YA

masked stranger guy:well take this pocket knife with ya

yuki:why?

masked stranger: guy cause ever heard of survival

yuki:I ALREADY HAVE A POCKET KNIFE YA IDIOT!

masked stranger guy:thats a cooking knife

yuki:so

masked stranger guy:fine stab the prince guy or whoever with it

but i gotta admit thats prettty sharp for a cooking knife..

yuki:i know i sharpened it

masked stranger guy:o_o o my gosh tghats not a cookin

*ok we skip all this crap*

*in the town where the castle was downtown*

yuki:geez all i wanted was to taste the food at this party it was supposed to be good..-_-but if its cheap and corny i will stab the prince or a random person with it!

zero:hollow

yuki:uh hi

zero:no seriously there is a poster of a hollow from bleach right behind you

*yuki turns and sees a hollow poster*

yuki:WAHHH I RANDOMLY THOUGHT THAT GUY WAS DUTCH AND ME WAS WRONG WAHHHH HOW EMBARRASING TO NOT BE RIGHT WAHHH!

zero:lady i can hear your screaming -_-

yuki:crap

zero:ys

*skip all of this*

*at the castle*

*yuki runs *

yuki:huff huff

runnin is tough

masked stranger guy(kay from now on he is MSG)

:yes it is

yuki:WHAT THE HECK HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE*points at MSG*

MSG:its really rude to point you meanie

yuki:who the heck cares!

*yuki sees food and runs there ya MSG gave her a dress so she will blend in*


	9. harry potter puppet pals

HARRY POTTER

YORI:LETS DO HARRY POTTER PUPPET PALS!

YUKI:YAY

KANAME:...OK

ZERO:...*please play the misery song on that i just gave you*THIS IS MISERY

SHIKI:YA THINK EVERYTHIN IS MISERY

RIMA:ME WITH SHIKI AND ZERO THIS IS STUPID

HARRY POTTER*THE REAL ONEZ XD*:I AM NOT STUPID AVADA KAD*zero shoots him with his gun*

ZERO:wow O_O it works on wizards

LUKA:*COMES IN WITH MEGURINE LUKA* JUST BE FRIENDS ALL WE GOTTA DO JUST FRIENDS ITS TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE JUST BE FRIENDS ALL WE GOTTA DO JUST BE FRIENDS JUST BE FRIENDS JUST BE FRIENDS

justin bieber:what the heck what the heck

EVERYBODY:EVERYONE RUN ITS JUSTIN BIEBER THE IDIOT NOOOOOOO THE WORLD IS ENDING NO WE HAVE TO LISTEN TO A KID WHO SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL

*justin leaves*

zac efron:what happened to justin?

everyone:HEY ZAC he ran to the kitchen

zac:thanx*goes to the kitchen*

...findsjustin

JUSTIN:WHAT I WANTED

ZAC:GET BACK TO YOUR HOUSE OUR ELSE NO COOKIES

JUSTIN:NOOOOOOOOOOO MY COOKIES

everyone:O_O justin bieber has issues

kaname:COOKIES MY COOKIES NOOOOO

everyone execpt kaname:O_O kaname has issues*

justin and zac go to the jet and zac took 1 cookie*

kaname:NOOOO MY COOKIE

YORI:AS I WAZ SAYING I WILL BE...DA DA DA DA HERMIONE

AND KANME WILL BE THE IDIOT GUY WHO WORKS AT MCDONALDS LUKA YOU ARE GOING TO SING WITH MEGURINE LUKA

ZERO YOU WILL BE...UHHH...I DUNNO BE YOURSELF..AIDOU YOU ARE RON

ER UM ON SECOND THOUGHT I AM CHO CHAMG LUKA YOU ARE HERMIONE...YUKI IS GINNY ...RIMA YOU ARE LUNA SHIKI YOU ARE ERRR BE YOURSELF

zero: MWAHAHAHA I KNOW THE PERSON WHO CAN PLAY HARRY

*goes to his dorm grabs...*

TA DA ITS ICHIRUU

YORI:o_o OK THAT WOULD WORK


	10. HPP part 2

HARRY POTTER PART 2

YORI: o_o THAT WORKS

KANAME: NOOOOOOOO YUKI WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH AN IDOT

YORI: ..O_O Kuran this is puppet pals...not deathly hollows*NOTE FOR THOSE WWHO DIDNT READ DH WILL GET SPOILED MWAHAHAHA*

ICHIRU: WTH WHY AM I PLAYING HARRY

HARRY POTTER: IT'S HARRY POTTER NOT HARRY *LOL THE REAL ONE*DIE AVADA KAD*zero shoots him again*

zero: DUDE YOU WERE AIMIG IT AT ME! AND THING STARTED WAVING YOUR WAND IN RANDOM PLACES

HARRY P. : O_O*SEES AND PAYS ATTENTION TO WHAT ZERO IS SAYING*OOPS SORRY ...that never happened ...NOOOOOOOOOO I WILL FAIL*zero kicks harry out of the school yard*

yuki : that wasnt nice YA MEANIE

CHO CHANG*A.K.A WHAT YORI IS PLAYING THE THING IS STARTING*: HELLO

PEEPS

ICHIRU *OOPS I MEAN HARRY*: YO

GINNY: what is a peep what are pepes

zero: pepe(_the king of soccer_?)...don't you mean peeps -_-

ginny: ohhhh

luna: hello stupid ,friend/fellow Ravenclaw ,and ...er .. psycho (ichiru is the psycho)

shiki: why are we doing harry potter puppet pals...

THAT'S WHY YOUTUBE WAS MADE GEEZ YA PEOPLE SUCK

Luka *again comes in with Megurine Luka*:MIYA HE MIYA HO MIYA HA MIYA HAHA (X5) HELLO SALUTE ITS ME your duke I will paint blah blah blah BLAH NUMA NUMA EH NUMA

cho: LUKA YOU ARE HERMIONE I TOLD YA THAT NO SINGING WITH MEGURINE LUKA

LUKA: FINE*SWITCHES TO HERMIONE*

: HARRY RON YOU GUYS ARE STUPID

aidou:*huff ...pufff*...I play ron? O.K then...


	11. puppets pals dieend

Disclaimer: me don't own VK

Non disclaimer: but I made these parodies from my creativity!

Ai-San the justin bieber and the Zac Effron was to make it more funny and thanx glad you like it

HARRY POTTER PART 3

Cho(Yori) : I wanna quit this now it's really boring

Zero : It was you're idea genius

Ichiru: Remember the random almost Cendrillon and Cinderella story

Yori and Zero : Yeah

Ichiruu: Well ZERO ACTUALLY HIT ME WITH THE SHURIKENS AND I HAD TO GET STITCHES ZERO YOU SUCK!

Zero: "…"

Yori: I remember you people telling me about the thing but you guys never told me about THE WEAPONRY! YOU PEEPS ACTUALLY USED REAL MILITARY WEAPONS! AHHHHHH*faints*

Yuki : OMG YORI BY BESTESR BESTEST FRIEND BESIDES ZERO FAINTED *faints*

Zero:"…."

Ichiruu: wow

Kaname : ME COOKIESI WANT REVENGE MWAHAHHAHA

Zero: *has that medicine that people use on dogs and then people say there dogs are out to "sleep" yeah that type of thing and throws it at Kaname* take that stupid Kuran

Yuki : HEY I AM A KURAN TOO

Yori: O-O - O_O*faints*

Yuki: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh she fainted again *faints*

Luna (rima) :I actually liked being Luna *sigh* at least I get to be freakin awesome unlike the rest of you…

Aidou:_ IKENAI TAIYOU _

__

_CHOTTO DE II KARA MISTE KURENAI KA OMAE NO SEKUSHII FEROMON DE ORO MERO MERO _

_AH FURECHISIDOU DEMO IKENAI NO!_

_JOJO NI KOU NARU KODOU TOMERARENAI WA_

_KAWASU KOTOBA NO KIOKU TOOKU KUCHIMOZO NO UGIOKI NI YUREGOKU NUREKA KAMI WO NEDATA SOHITE AHHHHHH_

_ABC TSUKUKANAI SONNA N JA DAME JA NAI DATTE KOKORO NO OKU WA CHIGARU N JA NAI !_

Everyone : Aidou QUIT SINGING A HANA KIMI SONG THAT WAS SUNG BY ORANGE RANGE THAT IS KINDA ADDICTING!

THIS IS TOO RANDOM WE ARE LEAVING

AIDOU :*SIGH* Like I said I never get any fun

Everyone : YES YOU DO !*START BEATING UP AIDOU*


	12. aidou loses his fangirls

aidou: lalalala

hanabusa :-_-

yuki: me wanna join la la la la

Ugly girls (the girls in the school that I do not know the names of:ugh yuki SUCKS EGGS IDOL COME WITH US SHE IS HYPONOTOZING YA TO BEING A RETARD!

ZERO: WTH -_-

hanabusa: ya -_- you see what i have to deal with everyday

Zero: sucks to be you

hanabusa: yup

uglin biebe r:hi

aidou: HEY HOW COME JUSTIN HAS A LINE

ugly girls: CAUSE HE 

EVERYONE EXCEPT THE UGLY GIRLS: NO HE DOES NOT YOU PIECES OF SNOT

ugly girls:*GASPS* AIDOU YOU SUCK YOUR THE ONE WHO IS DOING THE HYPNOTIZING EVERYBODY RUN 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

THE END ^_^


	13. karaoke and shakugan no shana

VAMPIRE KNIGHT PARODIES

KARAOKE!

*Aidou starts first*

Aidou: FIRE AWAY JYUUJI WO SEOI CHIRUKI DE HONOO WO KAKERO

Yuki: OMG Aidou actually sung something besides misery by maroon 5

Zero: that is amazing

Yuki: Me wo tojite kanjiru kodou

Mogaiteru kri no naka jibun basho sagashite iru

Yakikumo ni kyou mo zutto

Itami no nai sekai nante nai yo

Tada furetai mamoritai dake

Akaku somaru yuugure wo mitsumeru

JUST LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL IS WORLD

ITSUKA MIETA YUME WA TOOKU mabushisugite

Chotto hazakashi kedo guuzen ja nai kono deai de chigau jibun mitsuketa Kara

Atarshii ashita wo mukaeyou

Nanigenai kotoba hitosou sore gas adame ni Naru-

I GIVE UP SINGING IS HARD T_T

Zero: O_O that was good Yuki

Yori: yup it was

Everyone else: SHAKUGAN NO SHNA IS AWESOMESAUCE

Shiki: This is a celebration to honor the death of kuran kaname

Everyone: YAYZ! :)

*TRANGLE BY MAMI KAWADA PLAYS*

*EVERYONE DANCES AND SINGS RIMA STARTS*

Rima : We should sing shakugan no shana songs because that show rox this onez

Because Kuran Kaname ruined 2 of our new books so now we don't know whats going to happen to us so we suck

Shiki: Vampires suck

Zero: oh yeahh (sounds like this European person who worked at this place called "ashiana banquets because I went to a thing called a Mahndi so ya)

Rima : ok me am singing here is go

kenka to ka wakachiau to ka  
sore tte tokubetsu no kyoukai koeta futari dake no mono dakara

sonna kao suru n da ne miteru dake nante mou iya yo  
sankaku no meiro wo kakete yuku

furimuite hontou no kimochi oshiete ageru yo  
aimai na yasashisa nara yokei kizutsuku  
soba ni itai dakara misete  
shiranai kurushisa yori  
subete shitte onaji toki wo kanadete yukitai kara

makenai! nante kanjou wa hitori ja umarenai  
ganbareru sore wa anata no okage na no ka na

nakanai tte kimeta kara miteru dake wa oshimai yo  
sankaku no meiro wo nukedashite

mattete ne honki dakara mou nigetari shinai yo  
tokimeite kanashimi kara yorokobi ni naru  
soba ni itai dakara misete  
sukoshizutsu dake de ii  
honno kakera dake demo mata tsuyoku nareru n dakara

kakehiki wa nigate demo miteru dake nante mou iya yo  
sankaku no meiro wo kakete yuku

furimuite hontou no kimochi oshiete ageru yo  
aimai na yasashisa nara yokei kizutsuku  
soba ni itai dakara misete  
shiranai kurushisa yori  
subete shitte onaji toki wo kanadete yukitai kara

OK I FINISHED TRIANGLE BY MAMI KAWADA

**SHAKUGAN NO SHANA !**

Everyone: OH YEAH it does

Shiki: well I will be singing a song by-

Everyone : WHO THE HECK IS IT BY YA RETARD!

Shiki: *sigh* The song is called ..Wait a minute AHHHHHH YOU WRE ALSO TRYING TO MAKE ME SAY THE SONG NAME!

Everyone: yup

Shiki: anyways the song is called REWRITE BY ASIAN KUNG FU GENERATION there the people who sing the

Haruka kanata song for naruto

After dark song for bleach

And this for full metal alchemist

Here I go

_Kishinda omoiwo hakidashitainowa_

_Sonzaino shoumeiga_

_Hokani naikara_

_Tsukanda hazuno bokuno miraiwa 'Songen ' to 'kiyuu' de mujin shiteruyo_

_Yuganda zanzouwo keshisaritainowa_

_Jibunno genkaiwo sokoni mirukara_

_Jiishiki kajiouna bokuno madoniwa_

_Kyonenno karenda, hizukega naiyo_

_KESHITE RIRAITO SHITE_

_KUDARANAI CHOUGENSOU_

_WASURARENU_

_SONZAIKANWO_

_KISHIKAISEI_

_RIRAITO SHITE_

_IMINONAI SOUZOUMO KIMIWO NASU GENDOURYOKU_

_ZENSHINZENREIWO KUREYO_

_OH OH _

_*MUSIC PLAYS*_

_*COOL O NOISES*_

_MEBAETETA KANJOU KITTE_

_NAITE SHOUSEN TADA BONYOU SHITTE NAITE_

_KUSATRA KOKOROWO USUGITANAAI USOWO KESHITE _

_RERAITO SHITE_

_KUDARANAI CHOUGESOU _

_WASURARENU SONZAIKANWO_

_KISHIKAISEI_

_RERAITO SHITE_

Yeah I feel to lazy to do the rest

_Everyone:you suck_

**I know it was short but I will make a part 2-3**

**Latter because I need to do stupid social studies homework STUPID TEACHER I DON'T CARE IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICE MY FAMILY CAME FROM SOUTH ASIA IDIOT TEACHER OF MINES its so weird I HATE every subject she teaches and I HATE her I don't like her she sucks and I am guessing she thinks I am retarded or something **


	14. karaoke part 2

Karaoke part 2!

Vice president: what are you guys doing?

Everyone : celebrating kuran kaname dying

*vice president spits out the water*

VP(lol I finally knw what vp stands for : VICE PRESIDENT) :WTH AND WTC(WHAT THE CAKE) KURAN DIED YESTERDAY

Everyone:yup

VP: so your saying you're happy and want to do karaoke

Everyone : yup

VP:I wanna join

Everyone : ok

Yuki: Yori is next

Yori :oh ok

Here I go

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite

(sings full metal alchemist ending 1 )

VP:wow that was good FMA is awesome

Yori : VP you should do a song

VP:ok *picks random song*

Ok I picked a random song called "kimi to iu hana by asian kung fu generation"

*cool music plays*

Miesuita foomu no zetsuboude

Karamawaru kokoro (sings the whole song)

Everyone : O_O that was good

Aidou : HEY ZERO AND KAIN DIDN'T SING YET!

Zero and Kain : WHO CARES WE DON'T LIKE SINGING YOU CANT MAKE US SING

Zero: I even have the gun to prove it -_-

Everyone : fine

SING MELISSA A SONG FROM FULL METAL ALCHEMIST

Zero: NOT doing IT

Kain : crap I guess I have to do it

(sings Melissa)

Kain : THE PRISON ENDED!

Everyone: good for you …

Zero: " …"

I guess I have to sing a bleach/ naruto song right?

Everyone : yup

*zero picks a random song*

Zero: I picked a random song called

"no rain no rainbow by home made kazoku"

Everyone: that was a good song

Zero sing it!

Zero:fine

(sings the song)

EVERYONE: OMG OMG

ALL THE GIRLS : XD XD XD XD BEST ONEZ YET

IF KANAME WERE SINGING HE WOULD SUCK I GUESS THAT'S WHERE…

Yuki: yup that's where I get it from STUPID KANAME

Everyone -_-' the guy pisses us off

Yuki: yup he did all the crap stuff to me too

**Ok I have to go because of school and have to wake my mom up in the morning because she wakes up at like 8:12 when school starts at 8:27 and we leave at 8:15-16 is and it takes 5 min to get there **

**I would love to write more though **

**Later **


	15. karaoke parte 3

Karaoke part 3!

Yuki: lets sing songs from : DIFFERENT COUNTRIES!

Yori: YEAH FOREIGN MUSIC IS AWESOME!

Zero: Really I thought American music was the worst

Kain: good point it sucks it makes me..

VP: sick I know there all to "lovey dovey " (A/N the heart is to show the lovey dovey is too high)

Shiki : every time I hear the girls singing random songs by this Justin Biefur guy, this Hannah Montana lady, this Talyor Swift lady, this lady called Demi Lovato, A crazy person who goes by "LADY GAGA", some random person by Rihana, and this weirdo lady whos called Kesha but she has a $ sign somewhere in her name…

Rima: I know I just want them to shut up

Yuki : HEY I KNOW MABYE WE CAN SCREW THE STUPID AMERICAN MUSIC

Everyone: YAY THANK YOU !

*thank you! By home made kazoku plays*

Yori: best person who pronounces the words and sings well gets ¥15000

Everyone: O_O wow that much (A/N ¥15000 = $150 well about -_-)

Yuki : yup

Everyone:ok

_Now the competition begins NOW MWAHAHAHHAHAHA_

_Who will __win__ who will __get kicked out ?_

_FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF V.K.P (VAMPIRE KNIGHT PARODIES!)_

_I GOTTA GO BECAUSE OF SCHOOL TOMORROW AND I have to play me flute for band _


	16. karaoke parte 4

Karaoke part 4!

Yuki: So..who sings first?

Everyone: "…"

Everyone: never thought about that…..

We dunno…..

Yuki: KAIN YOU WILL BE ARE HOST

Kain: ok SO *AMERICAN IDOL MUSIC PLAYS* WE ARE HERE FOR THE V.K IDOL WHO WILL WIN WHO WILL LOOOOSE! THE JUDGES ARE *spotlight moves to…* Zero Kiryuu *SPOTLIGHT MOVES TO..* CROSS/KURAN YUKI *spotlight goes to…* Shiki

Crowd : ok

Kain: That was easy

Crowd: yup it didn't kill you

Kain: I thought it would: 0

Crowd: LOL

Kain: Right….going first is *spotlight goes to..* Ta Da its Ichiruu!

Zero : WTH DIE CRAPPY RETARDED PSYCHOTIC PSYCHOMANIAC BROTHER OF MINE

*naruto music plays*

Kain: that was distraction number 1. Ok..then…Ichiruu what are you-

Ichiru: I am dead remember

Zero: yes which is a good thing

Yuki and Shiki : good now we can protect our precious ears!

Kain: yup its really helpful

Ichiruu :AHHHHH IM MELTING!

Everyone : O_O / :O/:0 / :o

(A/N what songs do you people want? Like which foreign non Japanese and American songs?)

Bye bye


	17. karaoke end and halloween special

Karaoke end

/ HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

Yuki: OMG ITS HALLOWEEN WE HAVE BEEN GOING TO THE KARAOKE PLACE FOR 2 DAYS!

Zero: yes no one gets the money plus it was all a lie right yori

Yori: yup LETS CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN!

*song trick and treat by rin and len kagamine plays*

Kain: O_O this song freaks me out

Aidou : I AM IN MISERYYYYY THIS SONG HAUNTS MEEE

Rima: for a second there I thought he was going to sing misery again

Shiki: same here

Takuma (LOL I just found out VP's real name is ichijou takuma): well I better get going…(and I found out he works for rido man I haven't read the books for a looong time till yesterday)

Yuki: *gasps* DO YOU WORK FOR RIDO NO

Shiki : freakin

Rima: crappy

Zero: retarded

Aidou : way

Ruka (lol I kept calling her luka I waz off by a letter):in

Kain: lala land

Everyone : O_O … :0 :O :o … -_ - {-_-} _

Lala land?

Kain: fine weirdo psycho land

Everyone: !_

Kain : retarded psycho lands

Everyone : ?

Kain: oh my gosh you people are really stupid its unreal

Zero, yori, shiki, rima, and Ruka: ohh we get it

Everybody else : ? LETS CELEBRATE HALLOWEEENNNN

Everyone else besides everybody else _ : HECK NO

Yuki: **THIS IS SAHSOR THIS IS SAHSOR**

Zero : what the heck is sahsor

Yuki: I was trying to say the english word for what the aliens ride in

Aidou : you mean a saucer

Yori: a flying saucer

Yuki: I thought a saucer was for cake and cookies

Shiki: you are just like…

Rima: your idiot brother kuran

Zero: with cookie issues

Ruka: ( its so hard I keep getting ruka nogi and this ruka messed up and this ruka messed up with MEGURINE LUKA!) oh I thought you were saying sauce in English except adding a o at the end

Ichiruus ghost: ya same here

Everyone : O_O

Ichiruus ghost : whatever

*silence*

Yuki and aidou:LETS CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN!

Zero: what the heck is the point

Aidou: what ya mean

Yori: well…

Shiki: we are in

Rima: a manga / anime about..

Kain: crazy psychotic..

Ruka: vampires

Zero: and vampires are kinda Halloween related

Yori: so yeah

Everyone: bye bye it's a stupid Halloween special

*tune to the Addams family theme song*

It's a stu-pid Halloween

Special it's a stu-pid

Halloween special

*stops*

That's it we do OUR THEME SONG!

*rinne rondo plays*

*sings to the tune of rinne rondo*

This is our stupid special

Boring halloween special

We know its already stupid

Blah blah blah bla blah blah

*cool music plays*

*you should play the song on youtube so it makes sense*

We know we are retarded

We show it everyday

We love insulting

When everyones like " to shay"

We kn-ow when we we we act stu stu u-pid

like like kaname kuran

we show our laziness every-day

*da da da*

WE know we're retarded

And very bad mouth –ed

But its not our faulllt

Its all that crappy kurans fault

We may go to vampire knight all the way too

Stupid taylor swift to just –in bieber

The –en we go all the way to retarded land all because of our crappiness

*song ends*

YESSSS WE FINISHED!

*well here is what happened to kaname*

*kaname is near his chess board *

*10 years later*

*kanames hand lands on a chess piece and moves it*

*20 years later kanames other hand plops down and moves the same chess piece*

*50 years later a big tornado come and move kaname and his chess board to another place which was the parking lot*

*a year later people put him back to where he was with the chess pieces thwy thought he was art not real*

*60 years later his hand goes down and moves the chess piece*

*at the end of the world his hand breaks the dissolved moldy chess board and his skeleton breaks into dust*

**THE END**


	18. MY BDAY!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PERFECTPANDA37! (well b-day was couple days ago)**

**Everyone : lets sing happy birthday to perfectpanda37!**

**Me: **

**I HATE THAT CRAPPY SONG CURSE IT BURN IT! HIRE ROY MUSTANG TO BURN IT MAKE SOME WW2 MACHINE BURN IT!**

**EVERYONE: YA CANT BURN A SONG THAT PEOPLE SING**

**ME: FINE BURN THE CRAPPY CD**

**Everyone: -_-**

"…" **fine we'll by ya some cake**

**Me: mmm cake this is heaven!**

**Rima: I'll by you tuna too**

**Me: yay advantage of living in japan/visiting it ITS SURROUNDED BY FREAKIN AWESOME FISH CHA XD XD!**

**Kaname: um can I buy you lose tuna?**

**Me and everyone: WTH WHATS KANAME DOING HERE**

**Kaname: well I wanna by something for perfectpanda37s birthday **

**Yuki: awwww sooo swweeet**

**Me: you're my least favorite character but for today I'll let it slide BY ME A RAMUNE..NO WAIT 5 MWAHAHAHAH**

***kaname obediently goes to buy ramune ***

**Everyone : O_O the guy who manipulates people is being manipulated O_O**

**YEAH I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME CAUSE OF STUPID HOMEWORK SO HERES PART 1 **


	19. thanks giving misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK cause even though people in my class say I am good**

**They have no clue what professional manga is (cause they suck LOL JK ^_^) so in other words my drawings are to suckish so it's impossible for me to own Vampire Knight**

**And for my B-day I was so used to doing parts I forgot that it was just one so there is no B-DAY PART 2 sorry ****…..**

The Thanksgiving misunderstanding

(I KNOW IT WAS LIKE A COUPLE DAYS AGO)

Yuki: let's celebrate tanks giving

Yori: its thanksgiving Yuki not tanks giving its just one word with a h in it

Zero: the pilgrims suck

Takuma: why?

Kain: cause they suck

Takuma: didn't answer my question why THE HECK DO THEY SUCK EGGS

Kain: who said anything about eggs?

Takuma: THAT'S IT THE RANDOMNESS IS TO MUCH….AHHHHH I'M MELTING!

*melts like the witch in Wizard of Oz*

Zero, Kain, Yuki, Yori: O_O

Zero: well since he melted I'll answer they suck cause they made America

And America has a suckish economy so ha

Yuki: they also took the Native Americans land

Shiki: cause they suck

Yuki: O_O when did you get here

Shiki: like a couple seconds ago

Rima: idiot

Yuki: O.O when did ya get here?

Rima: couple seconds ago idiot

Ruka: well…here's one thing Yuki…

Everyone: WE ARE NOT CELEBRATING THANKSGIVING CAUSE IT'S POINTLESS

IT'S FOR AMERICANS SO JUST PLEASE DON'T MAKE US CELEBRATE STUFF YOU JUST LEARN IN CLASS!

Aidou: hello everyone *glares at Zero* and Zero

I have a little surprise for all of you peeps

Yuki: what's that?

Shiki: pocky?

Rima: strawberry pocky?

Ruka: Kaname –Sama?

Aidou: O_o why would I bring stupid Kuran with me?

Yuki: because we thought you two were friends

Aidou: I lied ^_^

Everyone: O_O say what

Aidou: you'll never guess what it is

Yuki: cake?

Zero: some kinda weapon that could ruin Bloody Rose?

Aidou: no and no but Zero you just gave me an idea* thinks of evil things he could do to Zero*

Kain: some sort of perfume that could kill us / torture us but you think it smells good?

Aidou: no but that's another good idea…..

**Ok so I have writers block wondering on how I have been able to write?**

**Well I have been making things into parts so yeah**

**Stay tunned for the next one **

**p.s do you think I should continue cause my friend wants me to take them off fanfiction…**


	20. Christmas,London,Carol of the bells?

[Type text]

**~~~~~~~~~~b y p e r f e c t p a n d a 3 7~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.K**

**I decided to quit the thnxgiving one**

**Vampire Knight Christmas party!**

**Yuki: OMG WE ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL**

**Zero: WHAT THE #$% DO YOU MEAN WE ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL WE LIVE AT THIS SCHOOL REMEMBER!**

**Yuki: OH YEAH sorry**

**Yori: Yuki i think you mean we are late for the Christmas party -_-**

**Zero: *spits out Coco-Cola* WHAT THE - SINCE WHEN DOES THIS PLACE HOLD PARTIES IT NEVER DID!**

***goes to some coffee shop and ditches the whole party convo***

**Yuki: Oh well~~~**** I might as well go after him**

***goes after zero***

**Yori:hmmm i might as well call random people so they can come and go into zero's room and trash it up **

***gets cell phone and calls random people on the way to Zero's room***

**Aidou: do do do do do x4**

**Ruka: quit singing DIGGING YOUR SCENE BY ivy!**

**Aidou: fine ... The WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS JUST AS OBSSESSED ON WHOS THE BEST DRESSED AND WHO'S HAVIN SEX WHOS GOT THE MONEYS WHOS GOT THE HONEYS WHOS KINDA CUTE AND WHOS JUST A MESS**

***Rima enters the room***

**Rima: QUIT SINGING THE STUPID FREAKIN SONG HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS..BETTER YET QUIT SINGING YOUR STUPID FREAKIN SONGS!**

**Aidou: fine *acts like Tamaki Suoh and sulks in the corner***

**Everyone: QUIT ACTING LIKE STUPID TAMAKI SUOH!**

***Shiki enters room***

**Shiki: SHUT THE #$% UP! I WANNNA SLEEP ITS LIKE SOMETHIN IN THE MORNING HOW THE HELL DO YOU STAY AWAKE!**

***Gets lazar and starts shooting***

**Shiki: heh learned your lesson now**

***leaves room and goes t his room and then sleeps***

**Everyone : O_O**

**Rima: SENRI WHY! **

***Shiki enters room again***

**Shiki: Rima I am sorry *gives 10000 boxes of strawberry pocky 20000 boxes of chocolate pocky 30000 boxes of vanilla pocky and 4500060123478955000 pieces of blood flavored pocky***

**Rima: O_O *GASPS* SHIKI...**

**Shiki: what...**

**Everyone: like OMG**

**Shiki: what**

**Rima: this is a life supply of pocky! Where the hell did you get all of it?**

**Shiki:*explains some boring story* there you have it..I just knew some guy -_-**

***looks at everyone who is asleep***

**Shiki: well Rima it is also Christmas so yeah AND FINALLY I GOT YOU PEOPLE TO SLEEP LIKE O.M.G IT TOOK YOU GUYS*looks at clock* 1hr. TO! PLUS YUKI..**

**Yuki: yes**

**Shiki: you're late -_-**

**Yuki: NOOOOOOO**

**Yori: I JUST GOT BACK FROM CLASS! YUKI YOU MISSED IT AND BACK FROM MESSING WITH ZERO'S ROOM**

**Yuki: SO I MISSED THE CHRISTMAS PARTY?**

**Yori: HELL NO ITS TOMOROW**

**Everyone: really? OH OK THEN**

**Yori: yeah!**

_**The next day…**_

**Yuki: PARTY PARTY PARTY TIME PARTY PARTY PARTY TIME!**

***Zero ****enters*******

**Zero: yo…CRAP! THE STUPID CHRISTMAS PARTY IS TODAY *goes to some random café***

**Aidou: TELL ME TELL ME SOMETHIN I DON'T KNOW SOMETHIN I DON'T KNOW**

**Everyone: Shut the hell up *all hold mistletoe(A/N:I don't celebrate Christmas so how the heck would I know how to spell mistletoe)***

**Aidou: anything but that!**

***everyone has an evil glare and smile***

**Aidou: AHHHHHHh**

***runs all the way to London***

**Everyone: O_O**

**~~~~In En Provence,France~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Aidou: Bonjour Madame …uh..um savez-vous un moyen rapide de Londres? (A/N: LOL I just used a translator for that he is speaking French and the translation is: Hello Madame do you know a quick way to London?)**

**Random French lady: WE! prendre cette route aléatoire sur votre gauche(translation: YES take that random road to your left)**

**Aidou: grace**

***random lady laugh like a maniac***

**Random French lady: LOL J'ai trompé que boy.I japonais stupide connaître son nom de famille est Aidou et son prénom est Hanabusa! Mwahahahaha (translation I tricked that stupid Japanese boy. I know his last name is Aidou and his first name is Hanabusa! Mwahahahaha)**

**Cross Academy, Japan**

**Yuki: well…..now…that..Aidou-kun is gone…..we can…all**

**Yori: PARTY!**

**Everyone: YAYYYYY!**

**~~~~~~~~~~Madrid, Spain~~~~~~~~**

**Aidou: hola cómo está usted bien?(hello how are you good sir)**

**Random Guy: multa(fine)**

**Aidou: BUENA! escuchar .. ¿sabe usted dónde la manera más rápida de Londres es? (A/N: its in Spanish translation: listen ..do you know where the quickest way to London is?)**

**Random Guy: Si! *points to his right***

**Aidou: gracias *thank you***

**Random guy: su bienvenida (your welcome)**

**Cross Academy, Japan**

**Yuki: I wonder what Aidou is doing**

**Rima: same here**

**Ruka: well he is an idiot...KAIN!**

**Kain: yes Souen**

**Ruka: go get that stupid cousin of yours**

**Kain: ok**

**Ruka: p.s**

**Kain: yes?**

**Ruka: take the plane…I talked to your dad and he said that the private jet is ready for you to get that retard back okay ;)**

**Kain: ok**

***zero comes back***

***Kain leaves***

**Zero and Kain: Hey**

***walk past each other***

**Rima: I am bored I can guess why you came back**

**Zero: why?**

**Rima: the Christmas party ended that's why**

**Zero: Yup**

**Shiki: the only good thing was the pocky I gave Rima**

**Rima: bout that…I GAVE THE 200000 BOXES OF CHOCOLATE POCKY TO POOR KIDS IN PAKISTAN! FORGIVE MEEE THEY HAD A HORRIBLE FLOOD AND EVERYONE KEEPS SAYING IT'S A TERRORIST COUNTRY WHEN THEY ARE FORGETTING THAT OSAMA RETARDED LADEN IS FROM SAUDI ARABIA NOT PWN PAKISTAN! SAUDI GOT PWNED BY PAKISTAN CAUSE PEOPLE ARE JJUST JEALOUS THAT ITS ONE OF THE MOST PRETTIEST PLACES ON EARTH!(A/N: me am from Pakistan so if you call me a terrorist then shut the hell up!)**

***runs out of breath***

**Shiki: O_O wow…have a point like what the hell is up with that like the middle east didn't even bother to donate money…PAKISTAN IS PART OF THE MIDDLE EAST TO**

**Rima: yeah!**

**Yori: I wish people who say Pakistan sucks to just shut up**

**Perfect panda (LOL Yes I make an appearance in this one!): YEAH THOSE PEOPLE ARE JUST STUPID RETARDED FREAKIN LOSERS! ^_^ and thanks Rima you pwn**

**I shall give you ****8,396(its $100)**

**Rima: ".." … ^_^**

***perfect panda vanishes in maroon smoke***

**Yuki: anyways lets party!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Zero and Shiki: NOOOOOOOOOO**

***Zero and Shiki leave***

**Rima: GIRLS NIGHT OUT!**

**Yori: I am gonna invite some people k**

**Yuki: O.K**

***Yori invites 25 people***

**Aki Akane: hello my name is Akiakane I'm a vampire too ^_^ lets be friends and merry Christmas!**

**Yuki: O.K**

***Ding Dong***

***Ruka Opens Door***

**Ruka: Hello**..um..you are?

**Ketsueki: Ketsueki -_-**

**Hiiro Ketsueki**

**Ruka: ohhhhh you're from the Hiiro family my dad knows your dad ^_^ I am amazed that Yori knows you…wait WHY THE HELL IS YORI INVITING VAMPIRES!**

**Hiiro(A/N:Hiiro is Ketsueki last name so I am going to call him that like I call Senri Shiki and Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou….i wonder if I should call Aidou Idol now….): Yori is Sayori-chan right?**

***Yori comes downstairs***

**Yori: KETSUEKI-KUN!**

**Hiiro: Yo Sayori-chan**

**Yori: IT'S YORI YOU FREAKIN IDIOT!**

**Hiiro: fine -_-**

***Ding Dong***

***Rima opens door***

**Rima: Hi**

**Hyaku-go: Hello my name is Hyaku-go **

**Call me Hyaku for short **

**Rima: o.k. then…..**

**Yori: HYAKUUUUUUUUU-CHAANNNN**

***DING DONG***

***YUKI OPENS DOOR***

**Yuki: HELLO!**

**Musume: HELLO MY NAME IS Yugana MUSUME I SHALL HAVE FUN AT THIS PARTY**

**AND THE PERSON NEXT TO ME IS YUGANA SHISOKU!**

**Yuki: Daughter and Son huh**

**Musume: YEP! (A/n: Musume means daughter and Shisoku means son and Yugana means Graceful**

**Shisoku: UGH *Listens to i-pod nano while playing with i-phone 4***

**Yori: Shisoku and Musume!**

***Ding Dong***

*** Yori opens door***

**Yori: Hi Maria Chan!**

**Maria: my name is Yorokobashii Kitai Maria I shall have fun at this party!**

**Yori: Maria I know who you are**

**Maria: oops**

**Everyone: we feel bad for you why did your parents name you Kitai that's awful**

**Maria: that's what my teachers said they said SHE'S NOT FREAKY YOU BITCH to my mom..**

**Everyone: even your pre-K ones**

**Maria: Yup**

**Everyone: O_o**

**Yuki: Well what are we waiting for Lets Party!**

**Rima: Shisoku-kun do you even want to be here**

**Shisoku: no I was dragged into the car**

**Rima: Ok then you are free**

**Shisoku: later *goes to the café where Zero went***

**Hiiro: can I go this place is torture**

**Ruka: Yup it's a girl's night out Christmas paaaarrrrttttyyyyy!**

***Hiiro leaves***

***Hiiro goes to the random café where all the guys seem to go…***

**Kutsurogu café, Japan**

**Zero: Crap why are all these people coming**

**Shiki: Who Knows?**

**Zero: -_-**

**Random Kid: bunny**

**(")(")**

**(-_-)**

**( )**

**( ")(")**

**Everyone: O_O wth**

**Hiiro: Yo**

**Zero: hey**

**Shiki: what's up?**

**Hiiro: nothing**

***Shisoku enters***

**Shisoku: Yo**

**Zero: well we might as well wait for Kain**

**Shiki: yup**

**Cross Academy, Japan**

**Yuki: well...I'm stuck!**

***is tangled in Christmas lights***

**Aki Akane: I'll help!**

**Yori: k**

**Ruka: this EGGNOG IS SOOOO GOOOOOOD!**

***DRINKS WHOLE gallon of Eggnog***

***Yuki finally gets untangled***

**Yuki: finally!**

**Aki Akane: heh it took a while**

**Maria: …um…can…I…with Ruka and her eggnog problem…**

**Yori: yep Maria here's what I need you to do**

***whispers something in Maria's ear***

**Maria: ohhh Ok ^_^**

***dumps nutmeg in Ruka's eggnog***

***Ruka sips eggnog***

**Ruka: EWWW IT'S NUTMEG!**

**Everyone: ha**

***Ruka is pissed***

**Yuki: ****lets light the Christmas Tree****!**

**Everyone: OK**

***the Christmas tree is lighted***

**Yori: it's sooo pretty **

***have a dinner***

***party ends***

**Yori and Yuki: Bye everyone**

**Rima: here is your goodie…er…bag**

***gives all guests goodie bag***

***finishes job and treats Ruka***

**Rima: see this is what you get for eating to much eggnog**

**Ruka: demon lady :(**

**Rima: nah it's the same way with my pocky**

**Ruka: oh **

**London, England**

**Aidou: I FINALLY MADE IT TO LONDON!**

***Does some retarded dance***

**Aidou: oh yeah its Christmas oh wait it's a day behind here never mind well its Christmas eve!**

***sings Carol of the Bells***

**Aidou: Merry –Merry-Merry=Merry Christmas(x2)**

***Random people join in***

**London Airport, London**

***news is on T.V in airport***

**News Lady: Breaking news some people in Downtown London have been singing Carol of the Bells.**

**News Guy: So what's the deal with that Barbra it's not like 1000 people were singing it**

**Barbra: oh yes it is Robert here it is**

***camera goes to Wendy an Official you know like how they show someone actually at the place where the news is***

**Wendy: well I'm here in Downtown and me and my friends estimated about…hmm…oh yes! About 5000 people singing Carol of the Bells but there is more people now it started with 1000 but people were singing in their cars, the bus, train, subway, bank, McDonalds, some Sushi Steakhouse, houses, condos, on their porch, on the table, Starbucks Coffee, the mall, police station, and office buildings just to name a few places ^_^ I even joined in for a while and it all started with a boy!**

***Camera goes to Barbra and Robert***

**Robert and Barbra: WOW! YOU DON'T SEE THAT MANY PEOPLE SINGING SOME RANDOM UKRAINIAN FOLK SONG IN ENGLISH! But we're curious what boy?**

***Camera goes to Wendy***

**Wendy: well … OH WAIT THERE HE IS..um excuse me young man what is you're name**

**Aidou: eh? Aidou Hanabusa nani(why)**

**Wendy: oh my! You're from Japan!**

**So you're name would be Hanabusa Idol**

**Aidou: Aidou not Idol**

**Wendy: oops…never mind tell me Aidou what caused you*cell phone rings* oh wait a minute**

**Aidou: wait is this...LIVE!**

**Camera guy: ya**

**Wendy: OMG its not 5000 people singing it it's wow it even hit the suburbs and people are playing it on the piano, Flute, Clarinet, Oboe, Piccolo, Saxophone, Tuba, trumpet, Trombone, Keyboard, and the French Horn! Oh yeah now the total people singing it is 10,010! Tell me Aidou how'd you do it!**

**Aidou: uh I dun no I just felt like singing carol of the bells randomly and some people joined u=in that's all**

***Wendy's cell phone rings***

**Wendy: OMG 3,850,000 people are singing that's about half the population of London and the 32 London Boroughs! Well your randomness paid off!**

**Robert and Barbra: Wow*move on to something else***

***kain goes out of airport***

***Kain runs as fast as he can to Downtown London***

**Kain: AIDOU YOU IDIOT**

**Wendy: who's this?**

**Aidou: my cousin **

**Kain: you're coming back**

***Kain pulls Aidou by the ears all the way to the airport***

**Kutsurogu café, Japan**

***News is on***

**News Lady: breaking news that in London half the population was singing a Ukrainian folk song **

**And it was started by this young man *camera goes to Aidou being pulled by the ear***

**Gasps its Aidou Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki! Wow it started with Aidou-kun though**

***blah blah ok news ends ***

**Zero, Shiki, Hiiro, and Shisoku: O_O he's a retard**

**Zero: should we head back to Cross Academy?**

**Shiki: yeah this place is gonna close in…*looks at clock* 2 minutes anyways**

**Hiiro: WTF THEN PAY FOR THE COFFEE**

**Zero and Shiki: ok**

***pay for coffee***

***Hiiro leaves and so does Shisoku***

***Zero and Shiki go to Cross Academy***

**Cross Academy, Japan**

**Yuki: ZERO AND SHIKI!**

***Kain and Aidou come***

**Kain: Yo**

**Everyone: Hi Kain**

**Ruka: Sorry you had to go through all that trouble to get Aidou **

**Kain: Souen go on the news you recorded it right**

**Ruka: yeah *goes on news***

**Rima, Yuki, Yori, and Ruka: WHAT AIDOU IS ON THE NEWS AND SO IS KAIN *all break out laughing on how stupid the news was***

**Zero: it was retarded**

**Shiki: yup I made fun of the news people and nevermind**

**Kain: that Wendy lady made me laugh shes like people are singing everywhere McDonalds, Starbucks, the police station and blah **

**Aidou: it was confusing**

**Everyone: "…"**

***everyone starts hitting Aidou with Harry Potter books***

**Everyone: Merry Christmas To All**

**Yuki: BYE**

**The End **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's cause of homework and school and band and I just felt to lazy to and forgot about the whole thing so here it is a chapter with more than 2000 words WOOT my longest chapter (I think) yet! On Microsoft word it is 13 pages long! I am gonna write more stories to **

**Maybe about Rima and Shiki's kid on how he/she deals with their love for pocky ^_^**

**Some Gakuen Alice stuff, Warrior cats stuff, and some… HARRY POTTER STUFF (or vocaloid I dunno a few of them may take a year O_O… or so) well bye bye!**


	21. NEW YEARS PARTY

[Type text]

**~~~~~~~~~~b y p e r f e c t p a n d a 3 7~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.K**

**I am doing a New Years one**

**Vampire Knight New Year's party!**

**Yuki: OMG its New Years Eve let's celebrate!**

**Zero: I wonder why everyone goes overboard about it -_-**

**Shiki: **** my cousin is weird she got no pocky sticks which makes her…**

**Rima: O_O** WTF

Kaname (A/N: I made him come back alive) DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT YUKI LIKE THAT SENRI!

Shiki: you aren't the boss of me who told you that o thee *Shiki takes MP3 plugs out* hi -_-

Ruka: SHIKI YOU WERE TALKING TRASH TO KANAME SAMA

Kaname: and to Yuki!

Shiki: *holds up MP3* SEE AND THIS IS MY RINGTONE *Cell phone rings*

COME MY BROTHAS BECAUSE THE FLIPS ARE COMIN TO INVADE US ALL!

Everyone: O_O what's a "Flip"?

Shiki: A type of person

P e r f e c t p a n d a comes out of nowhere •

Perfectpanda37: hello everyone *starts laughing like crazy*

Shiki: see that is an example of a Flip

*Shiki's cell rings*

COME MY BROTHAS BECAUSE THE FLIPS ARE COMIN TO INVADE US ALL!

Kaname: AHHH Shiki I am the closest thing to your brother so…I AM COMIN WITH YA!

*goes to Shiki*

*Shiki tosses Kaname into a pond making him lose conscious*

(A/N: No one Knows Shiki's dad is Rido)

Perfectpanda37: SHIKI A "FLIP" IS A PERSON WITH SUPER NATURAL POWERS!

Shiki: ohhhh

Like Aidou and Kaname?

Perfectpanda37: Yup

Aidou: AAHHHH I AM A FLIP!

Rima: looks like it

Aidou: no

*perfect panda glares at Zero*

*Zero glares back*

Everyone: …are they… having a staring contest

*Perfect panda whispers something to Zero*

Zero: -_- ya it's been made

Perfect panda: oh ok *laughs evilly*

NOW I CAN FINALLY GO INTO THE NARUTO WORLD AND KILL SASUKE UCHIHA MWAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHA AND THAT JUSTIN BIEBER GUY!

*Mamoru Miyano comes out of nowhere*

Mamoru: AH HA!

Zero: WTF is my voice actor doing here?

Mamoru: and your brothers, Light Yagami, Tamaki Suoh, Sho Fuwa, and Percy Weasly

Everyone: O_O

*goes on anime news network*

OMG!

Yori: YOU VOICE MORE THAN 32 PEOPLE!

YOU JUST LISTED YOUR MAIN ROLES

Mamoru: ^_^ yup

So I can go now Ai?

Everyone: Ai?

Pefectpanda37: MY NICKNAME I USE ON THE INTERNET!

And ya Miyano-san you can go

*Mamoru leaves*

Everyone: what were you talking to zero for

Ai

Perfectpanda37: DON'T CALL ME AI!

And top secret!

*goes into death note world and writes Kaname Kuran in the Death Note and Light Yagami and Sasuke Uchiha*

TADA we can finally go into the Death Note world and write people's names in it!

Zero: yup it saves time…Especially if the level Es are in London -_-

Everyone: that must be a pain having to go to London…

Zero: ya

*Perfectpanda37 gives Yuki a laptop*

Yuki: oh A LAPTOP EVERYONE IS JUST JEALOUS

Of ME

Perfectpanda37: Let the force be with you (A/N my brother watches Star Wars and I am like ZEKI TURN THAT CRAP OF!)

*Perfectpanda37 leaves*

Yuki: I KNOW LET'S GO ON QUIZILLA!

Everyone: Ok

Yuki: ok I am taking who is your Vampire Knight escort to the ball

Everyone: O_O you got Aidou

Aidou: WTC (what the cake)

…well what the heck did Perfectpanda37 get?

Yuki: I dunno

*perfectpanda37 calls Yuki on her phone*

Perfectpanda37: I got Shiki

*call ends*

Shiki: O_o maybe its cause we both like sleeping and are lazy O_O

Everyone: O_O

Rima: WTH

What she get for personality test

*calls Perfectpanda37 on phine*

Perfectpanda37: You, Zero, Shiki, Kaname, Yuki, and Kaien Cross ^_^

Everyone: O_O you got almost everyone

Perfectpanda37: ya its funny on how one day like last year I got Yuki then like this year I got Zero and after that I got the Chairman then after that I got Kaname then after that I got Shiki then after that I got Rima ^_^ LOL I took a different one and it kept asking questions about Kaname and one of them was like

You Failed to protect Kaname and I picked Good I failed cause I hate that thud

*perfectpanda37 leaves*

Everyone: O_O

*Yuki kicks all the guys out*

Yuki: Let's take an all girls quiz!

All the girls: ok ^_^

(A/N: LOL I actually had to take the quizzes all I did was answer the most Yuki-like one and tada)

Yuki: O_O I got this

"Basically, you're a human, and are just like Zero. You take your job seriously, and while you don't hate the vampires like Zero does, you want to make sure the Day Class is protected."

Ruka: Sooo true let me take it

*Ruka takes quiz*

Ruka: "Basically, you're a wild one. You like to break rules as often as possible, thanks to Hanabusa's influence. You always had a thing for the class president, Kaname Kuran, but figured he would never go for you. Little do you know?"

Yori: OMG that is exactly what you are Ruka-sempai!

Rima: yeah lemme take it!

*Rima takes quiz*

Rima: O_O

"Basically, you're gorgeous. Even for a vampire. Hanabusa likes you a lot, but you have strange hidden feelings for Zero. Unfortunately, you're a pureblood vampire, like Shizuka Hio that killed his family. You think you have no chance with him, and in the future, you'll probably just settle for Hanabusa."

WTF

Everyone: LOL

(A/N I just chose the ones that sounded Rima Like and yes this is what Rima would have gotten)

Yori: Rima-Sempai! I thought you liked Shiki-sempai

Rima: I DO LIKE SENRI!

Yori: why would you like Zero?

Rima: THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T NIMROD

…sorry YOU TAKE THE DARNED THING!

Yuki: this New year's party is going to be good

Yori: fine *takes quiz*

"Basically, you're a human, and a guardian. You're just like Zero. You take your job seriously, and while you don't hate the vampires like Zero does, you want to make sure the Day Class is protected."

WTT (what the tuna) it's correct

Ruka: *gasps* I don't think you're a bitch!

And AHHH AIDOU DOES HAVE CRAPPY FEELINGS FOR ME AHHH!

(A/N took it for Yori)

Yuki: you wanna see who our boyfriends are?

Everyone: YES!

Yuki: I'll do mine *looks at screen* I dunno I'll just do all of them

O_O I got Shiki

Rima: LOL it's like Perfectpanda37 actually took the quizzes for us and we always get Shiki

It's weird!

Ruka: I know!

Lemme take it

Yuki: ok

*Ruka takes quiz*

Ruka: O_O I got Takuma…

Everyone: OMG LOL

Yori: lemme take it

*Yori takes quiz*

Yori: O_O Ruka-Sempai we got the same results!

Ruka: LOL hahahahaha

Everyone: LOL

Rima: lemme take it *Rima takes quiz*

I got Senri

Everyone: Aw man you're the only one who got someone they actually love!

Rima: ha-ha

*Guys come in and Kaname is conscious*

Kaname: Do you mind if I take the laptop ^_^

Yuki: no

*Kaname takes laptop and kicks all the girls out*

Takuma: LOL this is what the girls were doing Shiki it appears that Rima got you as a boyfriends on a test isn't that funny

Shiki: LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE!

Takuma: wanna have pay back?

Aidou: YOU BET

*Aidou takes Who is your vampire knight Girlfriend/Boyfriend*

O_O

Kaname: O_O hello Yuki

*All the guys burst out laughing*

Kaname: Yuki stay away from me

Aidou: WTC(what the cake) is wrong with this test ZERO YOU TAKE IT

Zero: -_- fine

*Zero takes quiz*

YES!

Everyone: OMG Zero actually was excited about something!

So who'd you get?

Zero: MYSELF!

Everyone: lucky

Kaname: at least it's better than getting Yuki *bursts out laughing*

Aidou and Zero: YOU TAKE IT

Kaname: fine ^_^

*Kaname takes quiz*

^_^ I got myself and my girlfriend is Yuki *looks at Aidou*

Ok now I am scarred *runs out of room*

Everyone: ha ha ha

Aidou: Kain you take it!

Kain: fine

*takes quiz*

I looked at the tags and I wasn't on there so it is impossible to get myself

O_O I got Yuki

Everyone: O_O

Kain: TAKUMA YOU TAKE IT

Takuma: ok

*takes quiz*

O_o why just why

WAHHH Zero and Kaname are the only people who got themselves!

SHIKI TAKE THE DAMNED THING!

Shiki: fine

*taks quiz*

O_O I got Aidou…

Aidou: NO FAIR I AM AIDOU AND YOU GOT ME YOU MEANIE

*The girls barge in and so does Kaname*

The girls: SHIKI YOU GOT AIDOU!

Yuki: so many of you got me

Yori: that it's funny

Ruka: heh

Rima: this is funny

That only Kaname and Zero got themselves

Yuki: I KNOW

(A/N I also took the quiz for the guys I seriously did but I got Zero on it last month so I thought I'd do it for him and I took it myself and got Zero so O_O)

Yori: they are dropping the Crystal ball thing IN shibuya EVERYONE

*everyone looks at T.V*

Everyone (except Zero and Shiki well Shiki fell asleep on the sofa): 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 HAPPY NEW YEARS!

*PARTY*

*PARTY ENDS*

THE END I KNOW IT WAS CRAPPY BUT YEAH!


	22. Valentines DayWhite Day expenisive?

[Type text]

**~~~~~~~~~~b y P e r f e c t p a n d a 3 7~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.K**

**I am doing a Valentine's Day /White Day one **

**For those of you who don't know what White day is it's when the guys repay the girls when the girls give them chocolate on Valentine's Day: D**

**Kaname's chessboard (its different)**

**Shiki: HEY**

**Rima: what**

**Shiki: it's my retarded cousin's chessboard!**

**Rima: so?**

**Shiki: remember the time when Aidou touched it?**

**Rima: yeah**

**You wanna do the same?**

**Shiki: no I wanna replace it!**

**Rima: with what?**

**Shiki: this hello kitty chessboard he never got for Christmas!**

**Rima: O_O**

**Shiki: Yea it's weird but just in time for Valentine's Day!**

**Rima: huh?**

**Takuma: Rima you don't know this but he killed Aidou's dad or it seems -_-**

**Aidou: YES I even saw it!**

**Ruka: we used to be a gang now …**

**Kain: we're nothing**

**Shiki: So from now on Valentine's day is the day we get back at Kuran**

**Rima: Yes we just have to wait a week…or more**

A week later….

Ruka: hey we finally replaced the chessboard

Aidou: O_O

Ruka: what?

Aidou: you didn't get caught!

Ruka: sooo

Kain: Hanabusa shut up

Aidou: fine

*Aidou leaves room*

Kain: PEACE AND QUIET AT LAST!

Rima: this hello kitty chessboard looks weird

Takuma: it does it's…scaring me O_O

Ruka: Shiki how many chocolates has Kaname gotten around 800?

Shiki: Yup 800 exactly

Takuma: The results of girls that gave him 1 box of chocolate are 1/5 so in other words 160 chocolates

Everyone: O_O wow

Takuma: a fourth of the girls bought him 2 boxes of chocolate so that's 200 chocolates

Everyone: O_O

Takuma: Well we have 360 chocolates now…

Ruka: O_O amazing

Takuma: half of them gave him home made chocolate O_O

Everyone: 400 already O_O

But that's only 760 he got…

Takuma: hold on some other girls just got him chocolate POCKY!

Rima and Shiki: NO FREAKIN WAY! WE WANT SOME!

Takuma: wow only 40 girls got him pocky!

Rima and Shiki: SOOO WE DEMAND IT!

Takuma: NO

Ok so in total he got 800 chocolates :)

Everyone: O_O

What's the total cost?

Takuma: well 1 box of chocolate is usually cost ¥536.74 (around $6)

Everyone: O_O HA sucker

Takuma: I know!

Well pocky…costs

Rima: AROUND ¥322.4 ($3.95 for a big box)

Takuma: yup so for pocky he has to pay around ¥13,047.07 ($158)

Everyone: WOW

Takuma: for the 1 box of chocolate its ¥79,273.33 ($960)

Everyone: it's the total right?

Takuma: of course!

Everyone: he's gonna have to pay a lot of money: D

Takuma: for the 2 boxes of chocolate *gets out calculator like me LOL I seriously used a calculator for this* ¥99,091.67 ($1,199.00) O_O total cost for them…

And now for the handmade ones…the ingredients usually cost about ¥2,146.98 ($26)

So OMG

Everyone: WHAT!

Takuma: that's like ¥858,794.48 O_O ($10,400)

Everyone: O_o

Takuma: so in total O_O ($12,717.99) ¥1,050,205.90

Everyone: OMFG!

Takuma: O_O on white day this guy's gonna be a mess O_O

Aidou: perfect way to get revenge is to make a guy spend lots of money on chocolate

Rima: and for doing it we pay him ¥20,000 (like about $200)

**(A/N: I know I did a lot of math and it's accurate…or maybe Kaname has to spend more cause I have no clue how much the ingredients cost for homemade chocolate)**

Kain: why do we have to pay him?

Rima: cause he's spending half his money on chocolate!

Shiki: Now it's time to do the Night Class Girls

:D

Takuma: O_O oh my good god…*glares at Ruka*

Ruka: I AM SORRY I GAVE HIM A BOX OF CHOCOLATE BEFORE I KNEW HE KILLED AIDOUS DAD (or it seems I read chapter 67) and I think Seiren did too…like about 2…

Takuma: was it Godiva Chocolate

Ruka: YUP

:D

Everyone: O_o now he really has to pay a lot of money plus the tax…

Shiki: I forgot about the tax…I think plus tax for all that chocolate… well tax is usually ¥100 ($1) so for the pocky its ¥16,363.637($198) with the tax O_O

Everyone: O_O wow…

And wait doesn't Godiva…

Ruka: yup it costs around ¥2,975 it's pretty pricey!

So…he has to pay ¥9,173.54 ($111) for that :)

Takuma: wow this year only like 5 night class girls gave him chocolates!

Everyone: O_O

Takuma: O_O this can't be right

Everyone: WHAT HAPPENED

Takuma: for the total stuff for tax I got $11,669 well…in American money

What I am using a calculator and it only shows the American cause it's probably the most easiest one there is…oh wait I did it again and got $13,668 cause my head hurts from doing all this converting. *falls asleep*

Everyone: SHIKI YOU TAKE OVER

Shiki: Why?

Everyone: you're the second one best at math

Shiki: but the math ended…I KNOW

Everyone: WHAT

Shiki: we beg the chairman to let Kaname buy all this crap because this is the same amount of money he has in his bank account!

Everyone: O_O wow

Now all we have to do is to be waiting patiently for White Day…

**At white day….**

Kaname: I got a lot of chocolate Valentine's Day maybe I should give some of the girls their chocolate back like Yuuki.

Chairman: OH NO YOU DON'T ZERORIN GOT 400 PIECES OF CHOCOLATE AND I MADE HIM PAY FOR THE CHOCOLATE AND SEND IT TO THEIR HOUSES/DORMS!

Kaname: so you're saying I have to pay a lot of money for chocolate?

Chairman: YES INDEED!

Kaname: Where am I going to get the amount I owe?

Shiki: I, Rima, Ruka, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Takuma did that for you….

Kaname: really thanks can I see the amount

Shiki: "…"

Kaname: THANKS

*Shiki shows Kaname the NEW chessboard*

Kaname: OMG THIS WAS THE CHESSBOARD I WANTED FOR CHRISTMAS BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS TO EMABARASSING TO ASK PEOPLE TO BUY IT FOR MEEEE~~~~~!

Everyone: O_O

*Kaname looks at how much he owes*

Kaname: ¥9,984.474 (I did converting) MAMA!

Everyone: your mom died shut up

Kaname: NOOOO BUT STILL MAMA MIAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOO KA SANN!

Everyone: O_o but that money's in your bank account

Kaname: NOOOOOO

*Chairman randomly comes in and forces Kaname to buy the chocolate*

5 hours later….

Everyone: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG

Kaname: RUKA I HATE YOU WHY DID YOU HAVE TO IMPORT IT FROM THE U.S.A!

Ruka: cause Godiva chocolate is there ^_^

Kaname: it's so pricey

Everyone: We wanted to get revenge for all he bad things you've done so there!

Now go on now and give the chocolates to the fan girls!

*Make him give chocolate to his fan girls*

6 hours later….

Rima: yawn…it's already morning I am going to bed later

Shiki: yeah *goes to room and falls asleep*

Everyone: bye *all go to rooms*

*Kaname comes back*

Kaname: THEY ABANDONED MEE NOOOOO!

AHHH THE LIGHT IT BURNS!

I'M MELTING *melts*

Everyone: O_o

**THE END**

.

THE END I KNOW IT WAS CRAPPY BUT YEAH!


	23. Rima hates YanYan

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND NEVER WILL**

**Hey guys I know some of you want VK parodies but I was working on LOVE SUCKS like I seriously worked my ASS off and then Umm this is awkward sister deleted the story!**

**This is just a mini VK one sorry it's so short**

Aidou: HEYYYYY

Kain: Yo

Ruka: hi

Rima: Hello

Shiki: good day

Kaname: SHUTTAP

Everyone: O_O

Kaname: I HAD TO GIVE 800 GIRLS CHOCOLATE AHHHHH

Everyone: HAHAAHA

*zero walks in*

Zero: I got some sad news for Rima and Shiki

Rima and Shiki: WHAT!

Zero: you know that pocky shop

Rima and Shiki: yeah?

Zero: it shut down

Rima and Shiki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHY! IT WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT SOLD BLOOD FLAVORED POCKY

Yuuki: move on to Yan -Yan

Rima: what's that?

Yuuki: it's like pocky but you can put as much frosting stuff as you like

*Shiki searches Yan-Yan*

Shiki: looks fatty

Rima: SO IT'S BACK UP!

Kain: you have a back up pocky thing

Rima: YEAH

YO SHIKI WHAT STORE SELLS IT?

Shiki: umm some American store

Rima: American?

Yuuki: YUP~~~ IT'S AMERICAN

Rima: SHIKI CALL a TAXI!

Aidou: I'll do it

*gets taxi*

Rima: YAY

*Rima goes in taxi to American shop*

Rima: hello clerk!

Clerk: hi what do you want to buy?

Rima: Yan-Yan

Clerk: OK ^_^

*gives Yan-Yan*

Rima: how much?

Clerk: ¥1000

Rima: WHAT $10 IN AMERICAN MONEY!

Clerk: YUP ^_^

Rima: RIP OFF

*pays money*

Yuuki: hi~~~~~

Rima: ACK!

*falls*

*eats Yan-Yan*

Rima: UGHHH IT IS TO FATTY I HATE IT!

*throws Yan-Yan away*

*goes to cross academy*

Everyone: so was it crappy?

Rima: TO FATTY I FELT LIKE VOMMITING!

Everyone: O_O

**UGH I have severe writers block and ever since I basically wrote almost all the chapters in that crappy story LOVE SUCKS! I feel really tired of writing now because of homework :( **

**The chapter is really bad and V.K parodies might only have like 3 chapters left! :'(**

**Sayonara let Perfectpanda37 improve her grammar so she can actually write a kick ass story!**


	24. Sumiko Maeda's birthdaychapter for her

Well my friend Sumiko Maeda's birthday is today so I decided to make a BONUS CHAPTER XD for the time being so in this chapter it's her birthday and she comes to the VKP world and gets to boss everyone around ;)

Sumiko= Sumiko Maeda

Nikki= Ummm this is AWKWARD

Oh yeah I haven't updated because of tests, more tests, homework, getting tired easily, Japan earthquake, the tsunami, AND the Fukushima Nuclear reactor meltdown that happened in Fukushima Daiichi prefecture. Pray for Japan (seriously it's like the only thing you can do because sometimes Red Cross is greedy and takes the money!

~~~~~~~~By P E r f e c t p a n d a 3 7~~~~~~~~~~

Sumiko: AHHHHH I AM FALLING INTO VAMPIRE KNIGHT PARODIES!

Ai: Oh, no you don't! I am going to pull you out!

*gets sucked in*

Sumiko: NOOO ITS YUUKITARD! WHY CAN'T SOMEONE SHOOT HER ALREADY?

Ai: yo Yuuki

Yuuki: Hi perfectpanda37!

Sumiko: Hey Ai? I thought this was supposed to be the Vampire Knight world you wanted?

Ai: IT IS!

Sumiko: Ummm it's not right now

*Ai gives key to Sumiko*

Ai: it's the key to this place you get to boss around anyone you like ;)

Sumiko: REALLY O_O

Ai: yup enjoy *leaves VKP world*

Zero: Who's she?

Yuuki: perfectpanda37's friend Sumiko Maeda

Zero: oh *sees key* CRAP she has the power to control us!

Kaname: Wait a minute she looks like the opposite of perfectpanda37 so is it possible she likes me?

Sumiko: YEAH I THINK YOU'RE AWESOME KANAMETARD!

Kaname: Kanametard?

Sumiko: a mixture between Kaname and retard

Everyone: oh

Zero: wait a minute if you have the key doesn't that mean you can go to different worlds?

Sumiko: Uhhh *looks at note*

AI'S NOTE OF POWA!

Ok so THE KEY ALLOWS YOU TO GO TO DIFFERENT WORLDS

If Zero gets tooooo crazy give him blood tablets or the DEATH NOTE XD

So he can kill anyone he likes but YOU GET TO KEEP THE ERASER!

So if he does kill Kaname use the eraser because I am gonna need Kaname for later chapters and stuff…..

JUST ERASE ALL THE NAMES ZERO WRITES DOWN (but if it's Sasuke Uchiha or Light Yagami…..) OK IGNORE THAT!

Ta –Ta Ai is leaving for some milk tea ^^

Sumiko: WOW!

Everyone: she can actually write normally?

Sumiko: Yeah of course she can! Seriously people! Are you that retarded?

Aidou: I RAN FROM TOK-YO to MAD-RID SPA-IN then went to LON-DON En-gal-and!

Ruka: what type of song is that! *Kicks Aidou all the way to Toronto*

Sumiko: I AM SUPPOSED TO BE IN CHARGE! ROAARRRRR!

Everyone: "…." (Frozen)

Sumiko: Much better ^_^

Kain: since I am most human can I go

Sumiko: Yes you can

*Kain walks slowly*

Sumiko: I SAID GO NOWWWW!

*Kain runs for life all the way to Hokkaido*

Sumiko: YAY~~

*glares at Kaname*

YOU!

Kaname: Me?

Ruka and Aidou (he comes back): HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!

Sumiko: I got a tazer that can taze fan-boys and fan-girls MWAHAAHAHAHA

*Ruka and Aidou run for life*

HEY YOU *Points to Kaname*

Kaname: wait me?

Sumiko: YEAH YOU

Kaname: what?

Sumiko: sing the finger song for me ^_^

Kaname: what's that?

Sumiko: GASPS you don't know the finger song?

Kaname: no

*Sumiko teaches Kaname song*

Kaname: I know you hate me. I know you do. I know I'm retarded oh yes it's true…. (Tune to baby by Justin B.)

Sumiko: NOT THAT ONE!

Kaname: fine. There was an earthquake in Japan. Followed by a Tsunami oh it was so sad. Forgotten words and some people don't even care. But we are talking about JAPAN -JAPAN- JAPAN OHHHHH! JAPAN -JAPAN- JAPAN NOOOOO JAPAN -JAPAN -JAPAN OHHHHH! It's the only thing you got to love to-night

Sumiko: Beautiful but NO! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THE FINGER SONG CAUSE….

*Flashback*

Sumiko: UGHHH it's been 20 minutes already!

Kaname: I don't know this Justin Bieber guy! I don't even know this song "baby"

Sumiko: ok now it's been Oh WTH it's been 1 hour!

OK it goes….

_I hurt my finger_

_It really hurts_

_It got amputated_

_And it was pa-ainful_

_(30 seconds later)_

_Cause it's my FINGER-FINGER -FINGER OHHHHH_

_FINGER -FINGER FINGA NOOOOOO_

_Finger-Finger OHHHHHH_

_*2 minutes later*_

SEE! That is the finger song!

*End of flashback*

IT TOOK YOU 2 HOURS TO LEARN IT! DX

Shiki: I already know it and I learned it in 5 minutes!

Sumiko: SEE!

Kaname: fine *pouts and goes down a well*

AHHHHH ALICE IN WONDERLAND!

*Sumiko tazers him with her tazer*

Shiki: Ok then….

Sumiko: OH, NO YOU DON'T! *grabs Shiki with a cane*

Shiki: crap

Sumiko: YOU SING IT

Shiki: _I hurt my finger_

_It really hurts_

_And now I'm laughing,_

_Because it's painful~~_

_But there's another,_

_My doctor lied._

_My first finger got cut off by my…_

_DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR OHHHH_

_DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR OHHHHHH_

_WHY YOU DO ME WRONG OHHH_

_And now I'm on the battle field…_

_And I'm shaking_

_And I shake, but I don't wake _

(2 minutes later)

I'm done can I go now?

Sumiko: O_O YES that was beautiful Shiki

Everyone: wow Kaname couldn't even memorize 1/3 of the song!

*Sumiko gets stick to pull Kain back*

*Sumiko grabs Takuma and drags him on the floor*

Sumiko: YOU

Takuma: me?

Sumiko: YEAH YOU TAKUMA WHY ELSE

Takuma: oh

Sumiko: yeah -_- gimme some manga *kicks Takuma to the manga store*

MWAHAHAHAHAHAH

At the manga store…..

Takuma: HEY Kaname-sama, Kiryuu-kun, and Yuuki-Chan are on the covers of these books! (Ahem….volume 9….and 1) I wonder why?

Random lady: oh that's vampire knight a manga.

Takuma: really?

Random lady: my name's Ciel let me guess your Takuma?

Takuma: HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?

Ciel: oh that's easy you look like Ichijou Takuma from Vampire Knight and I look like Ciel from Kuroshitsuji but I am a girl not a guy.

*Takuma grabs vampire knight and reads all of them*

Takuma: NOW I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!

Since when do we serve the Shirabuki's? I don't even like Sara I rather serve Kaname-sama

Ciel: wait a minute…YOURE THE REAL TAKUMA!

Takuma: YEAH

Store owner: GET OUT!

Takuma: can I buy vampire knight volume 4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, and 12! PLUS THE FANBOOK!

Shop owner: that would be ¥56,000.

*Takuma gives money and runs out the door*

At Cross Academy where everyone is now…..

Takuma: I BROUGHT YOU ALL THESE VOLUMES OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

Sumiko: O_O don't let Zero or Kaname read it

Zero and Kaname: why not?

Takuma: your deepest secrets are in there…

*Zero reads book*

Zero: O_O I devour Ichiruu?

Everyone: O_O

Oooooo who's your boyfriend quiz SUMIKO TAKE IT!

*Sumiko takes quiz*

Sumiko: Aidou *kicks Aidou to London again*

Aidou: _I hurt my finger_

_It really hurts_

_And now I'm laughing,_

_Because it's painful~~_

_But there's another,_

_My doctor lied._

_My first finger got cut off by my…_

_DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR OHHHH_

_DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR OHHHHHH_

_WHY YOU DO ME WRONG OHHH_

_And now I'm on the battle field…_

_And I'm shaking_

_And I shake, but I don't wake _

Sumiko: that's it its hard managing this place *goes back home*

At Sumiko's House

Ai: KAPOW! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YAYYYY HERE'S YOUR CAKE ITS CHOCOLATE :D

Sumiko: YAYYYY

THE END

**Crappy chapter but I promised her that I would make a chapter for her and if its crappy oh well I tried!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.K**

**Pray for Japan, Laos, Thailand, and Burma! Japan had 8.9 (some say 9.1) earthquake, tsunami, and a nuclear meltdown! Burma, Laos, and Thailand had an 6.2 or 7.2 earthquake at the same time (where the 3 countries meet)!**

THE EARTHQUAKE and BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS: P AND YUUKI IS A PUREBLOOD D:

Shiki: RIMA THE EARTH IS MOVING!

Rima: YEAH IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!

Zero: OH CRAP!

Kaname: WHAT

Zero: A NUCULAR THINGI EXPLODED IN FUKUSHIMA!

Aidou: THE Earthquake. Started in…SENDAI YOU DOFUS!

Yori: O_O Zero for the first time ever you've been called a retard

Zero: no one called me a retard…..oh I get it you wanted to be the first!

*Yuuki comes with laptop*

Yuuki: OMG like OMG 10,000 people have been reported missing!

Everyone: WTH REALLY O_O

Yuuki: I don't know I guessed.

Zero: What are you watching?

Yuuki: Best T.V drama from Korea EVER!

Everyone: what is that?

Yuuki: BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS :)

Shiki, Kaname, Kain, Zero, and Aidou: HEY! They copied us! We have Hana Yori Dango!

*Takuma walks in*

Takuma: OMG Hiro Mashima isn't on the safe list T_T

Everyone: WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID FAIRY TAIL!

Takuma: WAHHHH KANAME IS THE EVIL CHAIRMAN LADY FROM BOYS OVER FLOWERS!

Everyone: O_O

Kaname: the president of Shinhwa?

Takuma: YEAH

Zero: hmm…..then Yuuki is Jan Di

Shiki: Rima is Ga-Eul

Rima: who's Yi Jung?

Everyone: O_O NO RIMA IS DAN JI

AND YUUKI IS GA EUL!

Yuuki: Jun Pyo is Shiki!

Shiki: O_O NO ZERO IS!

Zero: O_O NO uh….*goes to Shizuka Hio hideout number 200000* TA DA its Ichiruu!

Ichiruu: O_O I'm not a guy who punches people randomly T_T

*Zero kicks Ichiruu on a jet plane*

Zero: SO LONG SUCKA!

Everyone: O_o that was mean

Zero: so what

Yuuki: SO, SO WHAT I AM A ROCKSTAR I GOT MY ROCK MOVES AND I DON'T NEED YOU SO GUESS WHAT NOW

Kaname: SHUTTAP!

Everyone: O_O

Yuuki: Kaname sempai…*looks at Kaname's hidden documents * GASPS I'M YOUR SISTER? Kaname Nii-sama!

Everyone: O_O Yuuki's a pureblood?

Kaname: NOOO SECRETS REVEALED!

Ruka: I know who Ga Eul is! It's got to be Yori!

Yori: Really?

Ruka: Yeah and Aidou is sadly Yi Jung WAHHHHH I'M SO SORRY KIM BUM!

Aidou: I AM IN MISERY THERE AINT NOBODY TO COMFORT ME OH YEAH

Everyone: SHUTTAP!

Aidou: fine -_-

Yuuki: what am I then?

Everyone: UHHHHH you're Jan Di

Yuuki: then who's Jun Pyo?

Aidou: Well….I KNOWS!

Everyone: WHO?

Aidou: KAIN ^^

Everyone: O_O

Zero: Here's a better idea. How about Kaname as Jun Pyo since Yuuki is playing Jan Di already -_-

Kaname: ok then YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT OF SHINHWA!

Zero: O_o WTH! NO! Ruka is

Ruka: why me?

Zero: you have a bitchy attitude

Ruka: WHAT D:

Zero, Aidou, and Kain: yeah you do

Ruka: not you too Kain DX

Kain: whatever -_-

Ruka: fine then I can boss whoever plays Jun Pyo

Rima: so the cast goes

Yi Jung- Aidou

Ga Eul- Yori

Ruka- Ha Jae-kyung Ruka you love Kaname-sama right?

Yuuki- Jan Di

Kaname- Jun Pyo

Zero- Ji Hoo well it makes sense

Shiki- Woo Bin

Me- Uh….OH COME ON I DON'T HAVE A PART D:

Everyone: you wanted a part?

Rima: HECK YEAH D:

Yuuki: I KNOW you can play Yu-mi the girl in the hospital!

Rima: But I don't….wait I do treat Kaname-sama sometimes….

OK FINE ME AM YU-MI!

Takuma: EVERYBODY FREEZE!

Everyone: O_O

Takuma: Zero-Ji Hoo? Seriously Zero has no musical talent and doesn't have an auto tuned violin, guitar, or voice. His parents didn't even die close to a car crash! Kaname-sama should be Ji-Hoo and Zero should….DARN D: well I guess Zero should be Ji-Hoo cause of the president thing.

Everyone: ZERO IS RELATED TO THE PRESIDENT

Zero: 2 of them actually (**A/N: I made this up as you can tell)**

Yuuki: THE PRESIDENT OF JAPAN!

Zero: Heck no! The Hunter's Association

Everyone: oh

Zero: wait….3 2 from dad's side 1 of them was vice president from the mom's side….I think.

Everyone: O_O who knew you actually HAD a good background!

Zero: duh

Everyone: Zero is Ji Hoo

Yori: LET'S ACT IT!

Everyone: YEAH LET'S DO THIS THING! :D

Yori: SPRING BREAK ^_^

Zero: :} I can finally sleep and I don't have any prefect duties hallelujah!

To be continued…

**The summary said 2 more chapters left. This one is one big chapter together (there is going to be parts to this like in the Harry potter puppet pals) they are going to re- act Boys Before Flowers the Korean Drama. So basically there are 2 parts to this chapter but it is ONE BIG CHAPTA! :D**

**So basically 1 more chapter left after this T_T I am running out of ideas sadly :( but if one of my friends have a birthday like Sumiko Maeda did I'll make a bonus chapter (there is only going to be like 1 coming up and that's in June but my friend doesn't have a fan fiction account) I know this is confusing but yeah.**


	26. Boys Before Flowers part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own V.K**

**Pray for Japan~**

**Some guy hacked into my email O_O it's the same guy who hacked into Sumiko Maeda's O_o**

**This is when they try to reenact Boys before Flowers!**

**Notice: there is not going to be any swearing ok? From now on I ban myself from swearing I only allow retard and retarded…and crap.**

**Kaien: **The cast is decided!

Ruka- Ha Jae kyung

Rima- GU Jun Hee

Kaname- GU Jun Pyo

Yuuki- Geum Jan Di

Shiki- Min Jae Ha

Kain- Woo Bin

Aidou- Yi Jung

Yori- Chu Ga Eul

And Zero- Kim Hyun Joong….AHHH I MEAN JI HOO!

Everyone: O_O Zero as Ji Hoo?

Kaien: YES!

Zero: O_o

Kaien: YES ^_^

Zero: Do I have too?

Kaien: 'YES

Zero: do I really have to play a violin….like the hard way because we don't have an auto tuned one?

Kaien: YES

Zero: Wait a minute!

Kaien: what?

Everyone: WE SEE THE GREENSCREEN!

Yuuki: so we have enough money for a green screen but no auto tuned stuff?

Kaien: No I didn't buy this I FOUND IT IN THE SHIBUYA PARKING LOT!

Everyone: O_O you stole it?

Kaien: NO! I would never do that!

Everyone: Yes, of course you wouldn't.

Kaien: see ^^

Everyone: Liar

Kaname: hmmm some guy gave it to you but he was a robber

Kaien: ROBERT WAS a ROBBER D:

*runs and gives back green screen*

Yuuki: now we don't have a green screen

Rima: yes, we do

*runs to model studio and asks for green screen*

Shiki: ta-da

Zero: WTH this thing only has the Bahamas, Caribbean, Hawaii, Alaska, Russia, Japan, Beijing, China, Tianjin, China, New York, L.A, Chicago, and Bangkok.

Shiki: oh those must be the types…..OH CRAP they're gonna make us wear random Alaskan snow coats that are so freakin warm!

Rima: O_O Kiryuu where in Russia

Zero: umm I think its St. Petersburg or Moscow

Rima: good does it have a Seoul setting?

*Zero checks for Seoul setting*

Zero: there's a Bussan setting….

Yuuki: THEY DON'T HAVE SEOUL?

Zero: wait….it's some suburbs of Seoul though…and the beach…Rima, Shiki what the F do you even do?

Rima and Shiki: UHHH

Everyone: never mind anyone asked

Rima: k

*Zero set setting for random suburbs of Seoul*

Kaien: In 123,456,789!

Everyone: ITS 1 2 3 4 or 4 3 2 1! NOT 123,456,789!

Kaien: oops ok fine then in 1 2 3 4-

Zero: wait a minute

Kaien: WHAT! SHUTTAP

Everyone: O_O

Zero: you never gave us skits to practice…

Kaien: oops

Zero: wait a minute…

Everyone: WHAT!

*Zero goes to Shizuka Hio headquarters 30054 and a half*

Zero: TADA! See its Ichiruu

Everyone: he can work….again

Ichiruu: what am I supposed to do!

Zero: sing this song and play the violin and the guitar! *hands Ichiruu all the crap*

Ichiruu: Ummm

Takuma: I'll make a recording! Then it'll look like Ichiruu was playing ^^

Ichiruu: ok good I got no idea how to play the violin…..

Takuma: YAY! LET'S HIT IT TSUKIKO~

Tsukiko: OH YEAH

*transform into rock stars*

*Takuma has guitar while Tsukiko has microphone*

Tsukiko: I want NOBODY, nobody, but you! I want NOBODY, NOBODY BUT YOU!

Takuma: YEAHHH!

Everyone: O_O

Ruka: I have to sing that?

Everyone: yeah just like that unless you wanna switch places with Tsukiko

Ruka: I'll switch!

*Ruka transforms into MEGURINE LUKA XD*

Ruka: ok let's do this Takuma!

Takuma: YEAHHHH since we are not involved with this in any way possible!

Ruka: yeah!

Takuma: Almost Paradise~~

Ruka: dada la dada la dada

Everyone: O_O Ruka sounds like Megurine Luka!

Takuma: *plays Nabari No Ou theme. The intro*

Everyone: O_O when does..Takuma play the guitar!

Takuma: =D

Everyone: O_O

Ruka: Chi wa hau youni sunde wa Heibon na joushou

Everyone: O_o

Kaien: LET'S START FILMING

Everyone: NOOOO

*Ruka and Takuma rehearse*

Tsukiko: so I play Ha Jae kyung?

Everyone: yup!

*everybody rehearses and the filming starts*

Kaien: tehe I made bloopers for this MWAHAAHAHAHA

Yagari: you have problems

Kaien: Ah Yagari when did you get here

Yagari: I was always here *disappears into red smoke*

Kaien: O_o

*filming lasts 1 hour and 30 minutes*

*filming ends*

Kaien: Let's show this to everybody!

Everyone: NOOOO

Ichiruu: do I get paid? I had to fill in as Zero when he went to the café

Zero: I went shopping….

Everyone: O_O

Zero: grocery shopping

Everyone: O_o

Zero: for Yuuki's ramen

Everyone: O_O

Yuuki: THANKS *gives Zero big hug*

Takuma: I and Ruka had nothing to do! D:

Ruka: JUST BE FRIENDS ALL WE GOTTA DO JUST BE FRIENDS ITS TIME TO SAY GOOD BYE…wait wrong song! SHE LIVES IN A FAIRYTALE…another wrong song LOLLI-LOLLI OH LOLLIPOP LOLLI-LOLLI OH LOLLI-LOLLI…wrong song too…I WANT NOBODY NOBODY BUT YOU I WANT…wrong song again! UGH SEIKA I DE JIBUN OHIME SAMA wrong song again! HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS OH OH OH OH wrong songs GRRR J-j-joker face mum mum mum mah WRONG SONG! AHHHH LONELY GIRL NA wrong song again! AISHITE-AISHITE-AISHITE-A-ISHITE wrong one too!

Everyone: SHUTTAP!

Ruka: fine

*Rima drags Ruka into changing room and changes her out of Megurine Luka mode*

Ruka: what happened?

Everyone: OMG!

**Sorry it's so short T_T I am running out of ideas! HELP MEH!**


	27. Final chapter i guess :

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter ok? **

**So, I have technical brain difficulties.**

**What I mean by technical is I have trouble writing. The truth is, I don't think these parodies are funny anymore. They aren't that fun to write anymore. I don't know why. I keep writing all these crappy stories one by one, I forget things easily too. Another problem T_T**

**It's hard for me with all these new ideas. I think of something before I write like an hour or so then forget it -_- sad I know. So here is a thing that all the characters want to say. T_T**

**:'( If my friend has a birthday I will write a random chapter for them that are all the chapter wise it will get…**

Zero: It was nice…

Yuuki: nice what?

Zero: nice seeing all these reviews

Kaname: I enjoyed this but I would have liked it more if perfectpanda37 didn't torture me that much ^^'

Rima: I liked how I got to shoot Shiki with the Bloody Rose

Aidou: I liked how so many of my fangirls commented on how they would still be my fangirls *sigh* I LOVE YOU FANGIRLS AIDOU HANABUSA CHOCOLATE (dark) FOR ALL! *throws special rare Aidou Hanabusa chocolate to fans* IF YOUDON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE HERES A BOOK ALL ABOUT ME *starts throwing books to fangirls*

Kain: I liked how I had some romance scenes with Ruka and how I got to pull Hanabusa by the ear all the way to Japan

Aidou: HEY! I hated that! I ran all the way to LONDON! Know how far that is!

Ruka: yeah, who cares Aidou! I liked all your reviews about my AWESOME EPIC SINGING SKILLS XD

Aidou: yours were bad! :P

Zero: Aidou shut up don't make me shoot…no even better don't make me report you!

Everyone: for what?

Zero: prank calling a fangirl 20 times! That's illegal O_O

Everyone: O_o wow!

*Aidou starts running*

Ruka: YES RUN MANIAC MAGEE!

Shiki: wait what? Well anyways, I liked your reviews….not all. Some of you supported Rima killing me! How dare you people *Takuma throws his socks in Shiki's mouth* MMMM HMMM!

Kaname: he stopped ranting!

Everyone: YAY~~

Shiki: Pah! That was gross! Well your reviews were nice. One of you said that the Christmas chapter made your day. It was nice to hear

Takuma: it was nice that the power of manga could make these parodies. *sings ASH by Ellegarden* See? Music was a part of this with me and Tsukiko's epic skills!

Yuuki: out of everyone Aidou got the most lines

Takuma: I know!

Rima: that's true…let's shut him up! *Kicks Aidou to Toronto*

Tsukiko: thank you peoples ^_^

Yori: Yes I liked your reviews too

Yuuki: YAY

Yori: Yuuki there's chicken….

*Yuuki runs to chicken*

Ichiruu: the reviews were nice but why did I have to melt? Like the witch in Wizard of Oz? I am a guy…people realize it.

Zero: A GUY WHO NEEDS TO CUT HIS HAIR!

Chairman: I hope you liked these parodies this is the third or fourth to last time you will ever see us! Perfecrpanda37's friends B-days are really spread apart; she has no friends who have B-days in the following

August

July

September

December

January

February

April

May

**Everyone: Until then…the vampire knight cast will be taking a little holiday we'll be back soon ;)**


	28. Birthday chapter for friend

**YO PEOPLES! This is one of those birthday chapters. If you want one ask me. You don't have to tell me when your birthday is or the month. This is basically all I will say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY _(insert name) WHEN EVER IT IS! LOL jk….maybe, well anyways I am making a birthday chappy for a friend who has a birthday in June. **

Kaname lover: I LOVE YOU KANAME SAMA XD

Kaname: whoa, who are you?

Zero: BWAHAHAHA Kaname you got a stalker problem!

Yuuki: LOL

Rima: wow…

Aidou and Ruka: NOO KANAME SAMA STAY SINGLE

Kain and Shiki: O_O

Zero: Aidou you're….

Yuuki, Kaname Lover, Rima and Ruka: You're gay?

Aidou: uh…..

Everyone: O_O

Ruka: I knew….

Yuuki: you were

Rima: a Baka…

Zero: But…being….

Kain: gay…..

Kaname: is a little

Takuma: no a lot!

Shiki: too much….

Aidou: I'M NOT GAY! :(

Everyone: LOL

Kaname Lover: KANAME SAMA XD

Kaname: oh no…

*Kaname Lover goes to Korea*

*Comes back from Korea*

Everyone: O_O what's that?

Kaname Lover: a clone machine XD

Everyone: O_O

Zero: oh you're probably going to use it on Kuran…

Aidou: KANAME

Ruka: SAMA

Takuma: WATCH

Kain: OUT

Yuuki: FOR

Shiki: THE

Rima: Clone

Kaname lover: MACHINE XD

*Kaname Lover Clones Kaname*

Kaname R2: I am Kaname R2. R2 means round 2.

Everyone: we know!

Kaname R2: I'm actually the real Kaname! This old 10,000+ Kaname is the one who took over me ;)

Zero: you know what….

Everyone: WHAT

Zero: if this is the true Kaname….I would actually not wanna kill him….

Everyone: OMG

Kaname: O_O Really?

Kaname R2: I WAS TRAPPED IN THAT THING *Points to Kaname*

Kaname Lover: Oh well now it take my cloned Kaname-Sama XD

Kaname R2: What

Kaname lover: You're coming with me

Kaname: WHAT?

Kaname lover: Kaname I want you to melt ^^

Kaname: Wait what?

Everyone: O_o what?

*Kaname melts*

Kaname lover: Kaname R2 give me some cake

Kaname R2: yes Hime-sama

Everyone: HIME!

*Kaname R2 gives Kaname Lover Cake*

Zero: O_O it has her name on it

Everyone: O_O wow…

Aidou: BONJOR GIVE ME SOME OF THAT CAKE THAT HAS KANAME SAMA ON IT

Ruka: it's official

Kain: Hanabusa

Rima: Aidou

Shiki: is

Yuuki: officially

Zero: by Cross

Takuma: Academy students

Kaname R2: gay ^_^

Zero: such a happy Kaname…O_o

Rima: making me hate my pocky day by day

*sees Kaname R2 licking pocky stick like maniac*

Kaname Lover: YO KANAMES TAKE ME HOME

Kaname: What I come back as my normal self!

Kaname Lover: YES NOW SHUT UP AND CARRY ME KANAMES!

Kaname R2: ok Hime!

*The Kaname's take Kaname Lover home*

Zero: that was shorter than usual…

Perfectpanda37: I know right?

Yuuki: why was it short?

Perfectpadna37: cause I gave her a $15 Kaname Kuran Plush toy

Everyone: oh, so this + Kaname plush toy= epic gift?

Perfectpanda37: yup! The best early B-day gift EVA XD byes people HAPPY SUMMER (I know I said I was on Hiatus but this is my friends B-Day chapter. Those don't count…darn now I must start my Hiatus all over again. It starts tomorrow. I won't be back till June 30.)


End file.
